Bad Company
by Ehre
Summary: Alex and Garret are two of the Coalitions most seasoned soldiers, but when things go horribly wrong and some unknown circumstances place them in Equestria as ponies, can they find a way home? and after all they had endured, will they even want to go back?
1. Dragon Fire

_Prologue_

Now, I would like to say that I feel the need to throw in a bit of story with my OC's, they yes, start out human, and things change under some odd crazy circumstance. Now bear with me as I explain what's going down up in here. The ponies will come. Don't worry about it.

It's 2043, twenty years ago the eastern European nations banded together to form the Eastern Europe Federation, becoming one of the most powerful forces on the planet; since their formation, the rest of the world watched, afraid that they would use that military might to do something horrible, like attempt a hostile takeover of the entire European continent, for example. Really, you couldn't blame them for trying, after all, they were the combined might of Russia, Poland, Germany, Austria, the Czech Republic, Georgia, Ukraine, and so on and so forth, making one hell of a big fucking army.

For the first fifteen years of the Federations life, it was a truly peaceful and kind nation, offering assistance to nations in need, such as Uganda, Niger, and other third world countries. Not bad right? Nice guys all around… Wrong. In 2036 to show goodwill, held a peace parade in England, sending a parade troupe to London to show that all they wanted was peace. That's what they said, anyways, when the parade troupe reached the Palace, shit seriously hit the fan, you know that parade troupe? Yeah, turns out they had guns… A lot of them, in the blink of an eye, the heart of England, it's queen, parliament, and a sizable part of the army, were torn to ribbons before they could so much as say 'Fish and Chips'. It was then that their 'true intentions' were revealed as 'Were going to fuck everyone.' Go Figure.

Immediately after the attack, the United States, Canada and most of the South American nations formed the Western Nations Coalition and declared war against the Eastern Europe Federation and started sending military units to fight the Feds in and around all of Europe, which was in one hell of a scared state after what happened to England.

Now let me tell you, when they landed in England after England got fucked in the ass so violently that when they go there they were so crippled that I personally saw them more as baby seals getting clubbed by drunk, angry Russians (This really is pretty accurate seeing as how the Russians are at the head of Federation) rather than a strong nation who had been a major player in the world since the dark ages.

The Coalition ended up fighting in England for two years alone, and by the time they had liberated it from the Federation, the rest of Europe was almost entirely under Federation control, but now the Coalition at least had a staging area for the upcoming war in Europe.

Alex Cooper and Garret Fletcher were freshmen in High School when the war started, and they both vowed that as soon as they graduated, if the war was still raging, they would join up as soon as they graduated and fight for the cause. And that's exactly what they did.

** Metro**

"_Fuck me." _Alex thought to himself "_Can this get any worse?" _Usually, when one thinks of Paris, they think of love and wonder, but right now, it was hell on earth as it contained some of the heaviest fighting between Coalition and Federation forces, and it has been for the past seven years since the war started. Alex was in the thick of it all pinned down in the rubble of what was once the Eifel Tower with his best friend Garret being the only friendly around for at least three miles, and Garret was very close to dying. _"Alright Alex…think, you've been through these situations before, just like London three years ago when…"_ He didn't finish the thought as an explosion sent a fresh layer of dust over the two.

"We can't stay here man." Garret said the pain in his voice blatantly clear. "I know man... I know, but where the hell are we supposed to go? Were pinned down and the Feds are pretty much on top of us!" Alex shouted.

"Look man, I have shrapnel in the left side of my face, my leg is hanging on by a thread below the knee, I'm pretty sure I have a few broken ribs and on top of that if I wasn't before, I'm now the definition of ugly." Garret said very seriously.

"Alright man… I think I got something." Alex said before pulling the map out of his pack and studying it closely. "Ok, if this map is right, there should be some Metro tunnels nearby… about a mile north of here that we can use to get back to the HQ without too much trouble." Alex said ever so matter-of-factly.

"Alright then bro, hope you're up for carrying your best friend god knows how far through those pitch black Metro Tunnels." Garret said jokingly.

"I could always leave you here you know, it'd be easier on me by far, besides, I'd have to carry your pack on top of that…" Alex said sarcastically.

"Fuck that. Come here and help your best friend up, let's get going before the feds find us." Garret said enthusiastically.

"Alright then buddy, as long as you can shoot and keep me covered, I think I can carry you all the way back…maybe…" Alex said before carefully throwing Garret and their packs over his shoulders.

"Let's go." Alex said as they began creeping slowly out of cover. "Be quiet, for all we know, the Feds could be just around the corner." Alex whispered.

"Thanks for stating the obvious. Now, if you'll excuse me I'll be catching a ride on the nearest slug to the metro, maybe I'll get there before the wars over that way." Garret snickered.

"Oh, so that's how it is? I'm sure you could carry my crippled ass and BOTH of our packs effortlessly at top speed right? Because you're at least a hundred eighty five pounds and our packs are at least fifty each, so that's what, Two hundred eighty five? Yeah, exactly two hundred eighty five fucking pounds that I have to haul for a mile above ground with the possibility of getting my brains blown out at any second, and after THAT I have to haul your ass through pitch black metro tunnels for at least ten and YOURE complaining about how fast I'm going?" Alex spat angrily.

"First, I'm a hundred ninety eight pounds" Garret Stated "Wonderful." Alex Groaned. "And second, I don't see any feds; do you see any feds?" Garret said.

"Well… no" Alex said somewhat excitedly. "Maybe if we're lucky, we'll get a smooth ride into the metro. Hell, we might even make it back to HQ before tomorrow morning."

"Woot! They'll probably be able to fix my leg up and everything! Hurray for science!" Garret said cheerfully.

"Fuck man, for someone who has sharp, pointy metal in half his face, a leg that could fall off any moment, and at least three broken ribs, you're really fucking talkative." Alex groaned jokingly.

"Oh, that's just the adrenaline dude; I can hardly feel a thing! Of course, once that wears off, I'll be in a world of hurt the likes of which man has never known." Garret said with a casual nod.

"Oh goody, I can't wait." Alex groaned.

"Don't worry buddy once we get to the Metro, It'll be smooth sailing!" Garret said confidently.

"Well then," Alex Grunted, "I think I see the metro up ahead, let's hope you were right Garret."

He wasn't.

Somewhere in an alternate dimension Inhabited by magical talking ponies…

"Thanks for coming with me Fluttershy; I just hope you're ok with going into the Everfree forest." Twilight said.

"Oh it really isn't too much trouble, we don't want a repeat of last time you went into the forest alone." Fluttershy said comfortingly.

"Right… with the Cockatrice..." Twilight groaned remembering how she had been turned to stone in that very forest not too long ago. "I'm glad you're with me this time Fluttershy."

"I'd never turn down one of my best friends Twilight." said Fluttershy "After all, if I feel much safer with you here than if I was going by myself… But um… if you don't mind me asking… What are we looking for again? And are you sure you can't get it in Ponyville?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"We're looking for some special tea leaves that are native to the Everfree forest. Trust me, if there was a store in Ponyville that sold them, I would definitely skip the trip into the Everfree. But this is the only way to get them." Twilight explained.

"Oh… O-ok…" Fluttershy said quietly.

"And anyways, were just going to get some tea leaves, what's the worst that could happen?" Twilight said reassuringly.

"You're probably right… but can we do it fast? I don't want to be there too long…" Fluttershy said nervously.

"Well, I can't say I don't agree with you. So let's get this show on the road!" Twilight said as they began walking towards the Everfree forest.

SOMEWHERE UNDERGROUND IN FRANCE.

"_FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" _Alex screamed. "_SMOOTH SAILING? SMOOTH FUCKING SAILING?_" he screamed again as more bullets whizzed uncomfortably close to his head (And somehow missed hitting his crippled friend too) as he tried ever so carefully to run away from the Federation forces and not get shot or fall down at the same time. Apparently, a Federation battalion had gone into the tunnels to take cover from the oncoming Coalition Air Strike.

Go figure.

"It's not all bad Alex," Garret said calmly, "At least they don't have any night sights."

"Because that makes a big fucking difference when were in a very confined and dark tunnel Garret!" Alex shouted angrily.

"At least they haven't hit us." Garret replied.

"NOT YET ANYWAYS!" Alex screamed back.

"Well, you can keep bitching and moaning and I'll be giving you that cover you asked for. Because I, being the ever so great friend I am, do have my Night Sight." Garret said proudly before carefully rummaging through their packs so as not to throw off their delicate balance.

"Now should I even ask why it took you so long to bring that up?" Alex asked angrily.

"I got soul but I'm not a soldier…" Garret said absent mindedly as he assembled his side arm carefully, being sure to add a silencer to it so the Feds wouldn't be able to get an idea on where they were from his return fire.

"What?" Alex asked seriously.

"Oh, nothing, it's just an old song." Garret said before painfully bringing the sight up to his one good eye before letting out three quiet _*pop* _sounds followed by pained screams from the unlucky Fed who wound up in his sights.

"Nice shot. Now keep it up, if my maps were right, we might be able to drop into a maintenance closet of some kind that should be about twenty yards ahead, but first, I'm going to need you to drop some more of those Feds." Alex said confidently. "You can do that for me, right?"

"Sure I can." Garret said as he fired again, this time aiming for the legs to slow them down.

"Good, how many are left?" Alex asked.

"Six, I think I can do it, but I'm not entir-"Garret didn't finish his sentence as a very large explosion began to shake the entire tunnel causing debris to fall from the ceiling.

"What the fuck was that?" Alex screamed

"I think the Coalition is bombing the tunnels!" Garret shouted.

"_What! You've got to be kidding me! "_Alex groaned. "Ok Garret! If we can make it to the maintenance tunnels we should be alright! Just hold on man!"

"Alex I don't think…" Garret began, "Don't say we can't! We've been fighting this war for three years and were not going to fucking die now! Not like this anyways! So listen to me ass hole!" Alex shouted angrily, "Were going to get out of this alive if it's the last thing I do!"

"It probably will be." Garret said plainly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Alex asked angrily.

Garret never answered a massive explosion rocked the tunnel above them causing an immediate collapse, burying the two underneath several tons of rubble without anyone knowing they were even there…

"_Command this is Thunder Hawk 117A, reporting a direct hit on the Tunnels, we have confirmed collapses in at least six areas. I don't think the Feds will be getting supplies that way anytime soon; returning to base." _

"_Roger that Thunder Hawk, good work soldier."_

Somewhere in the Everfree forest!

(Don't worry, I promise to explain what the fuck is going on soon.)

Alex woke up underneath a very dense forest canopy. _"Wait… forest?"_ He thought to himself as he realized he was no longer in Paris. _"Maybe we got rescued… maybe we were taken to a medical center in the park?" _He thought, after all, what else could have happened?

As he began to gather his senses, something felt… off… They couldn't be in a field hospital, no doctors, no screaming and dying men, and no blood; coupled with that fact that it was perfectly quiet, there was no way in hell they were in a field hospital.

"Where are we?" Alex asked aloud, hoping for a response. "A…Alex…?" he heard Garret ask in a voice that clearly indicated he was in a world of hurt.

"Garret? Where are you? We're going to get out of here I promise." Alex said as calmly as he could manage.

"O…Over here…" Garret coughed. Alex rushed towards the voice, but when he got there; his mind could hardly comprehend what he was seeing. In front of him was not the broken form of a man, it was a small horse, in fact, upon closer inspection, he saw it was a unicorn.

"Garret? Is that you?" Alex asked sounding rather confused.

"A…Alex..." The unicorn said.

"What the fuck?" Alex asked, clearly scared and worried about his friend. "Is…Is that you?" he poked the unicorn inquisitively.

"Ow… you…you poked on of my broken ribs… ass hole…" The unicorn said in pain.

"How…" Alex asked himself.

As much as he tried to deny it, this was clearly Garret, his back left leg was hanging on by a thread, he has blood dripping down his face, and the clear indentations of shrapnel throughout his body. Somehow, Garret was now a unicorn.

Trying to ignore the fact that his friend was now a unicorn, Alex knew that he still needed to get his friend to a hospital, he didn't care if it was a Coalition hospital or a Federation med center anymore. He just wanted to help Garret as much as he could.

"Alright buddy… I'll grab our things and we'll get going right away! You're gonna be alright man..." Alex was fighting back tears as he moved over to grab their bags.

As Alex reached out to grab their bags, he found his hands were no longer hands, but hooves.

"Fuck!" Alex screamed angrily. What kind of sick twisted deity would make them into ponies? How the hell was he going to pick up their bags and carry Garret aforementioned deity knows how far! Alex calmed himself down as best he could before he carefully looped his arms under the straps of each pack and tossing them over his shoulder. "_Alright…"_ He thought, "_Now I just gotta pick up Garret and start walking through the Forest until I find a patrol… easy, right?"_

It took him a good twenty minutes and both his and Garrets great discomfort before he managed to secure Garret to his back without any fear of him falling off.

"Alright man, I gotcha… let's get going." Alex said reassuringly as he began marching through the forest he thought he knew so well…

A convenient distance away…

Fluttershy stumbled as she tripped over a tree root that she could have sworn wasn't there just a second ago. "Oof" she grunted as she landed.

"Are you Ok?" Twilight asked sounding concerned.

"I'm fine... I think…" Fluttershy said as she was gathering her senses.

"Well, it looks like you cut your leg." Twilight said worriedly before using her magic to pull a bandage from her bag. "Here, let me help."

"Thank you…" Fluttershy said quietly as Twilight wrapped the bandage around her hurt leg.

"It's not a problem Fluttershy; we wouldn't want you getting an infection." Twilight said comfortingly. "After all, I brought a first aid kit just in case!" Twilight said proudly.

"Well, at least you were prepared." Fluttershy said thankfully. "I'm sorry we have to stop for me…" she said sounding disappointed.

"It's not your fault." Twilight said before giving her close friend a hug. "No need to beat yourself up about it." She said with a smile.

"I guess your right…" Fluttershy said quietly. "I guess we should keep going"

"You're probably right." Twilight nodded to her. "Come on, were almost there!" She said confidently as she helped Fluttershy up. "I think I see the clearing just up ahead."

"Ok…" Fluttershy said as confidently as she could. "Let's go get those tea leaves."

"That's the spirit." Twilight said with a reassuring pat on the back.

As they approached the clearing, Fluttershy took note of the beautiful crimson colored leaves that Twilight began picking up. "Are these the leaves?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, these are them." Twilight replied. "I just need maybe two or three bushels, mind giving me a hoof?"

"Of course" Fluttershy said cheerfully as they began carefully extracting the leaves from the ground.

"What makes these particular leaves so special Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, I read that these leaves, called Dragon Fire because of their beautiful color, make absolutely wonderful tea!" Twilight said excitedly. "When we get back do you want to try some?" She asked.

"Oh no, these are for you, I could never." Fluttershy replied.

"Oh it's no big deal Fluttershy! After all, you took time out of your day to come and help me get them anyways!" Twilight said cheerfully before extracting another bush out of the ground and placing it securely in her pack.

"Oh…well thank you Twilight, I would love to try some." Fluttershy said happily.

As the two of them continued pulling the plants out of the ground, Fluttershy heard what she thought was someone talking. "H…Hello?" She asked nervously. "Is anypony there?"

No response.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight asked curiously. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I heard somepony talking…" she said quietly.

"Are you sure? I didn't hear anything." Twilight said looking at her friend with a worried expression.

"Oh I guess it was just the wind..." Fluttershy said shyly. "Let's get the rest and start heading home."

"Ok, I just need a little bit more." Twilight said. As they were walking back, Fluttershy couldn't help but think that she definitely heard somepony talking…

Just in the brush…

"Hello?" Alex called. "Anybody there? My friend needs help!"

No response.

Somewhat disheartened he craned his head back a bit to talk to Garret.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Ugh… I can't feel my hands…" Garret groaned, still oblivious to the fact that they were now ponies. Alex hoped he would take it well.

"Just hang on buddy; I think I hear someone talking up ahead." Alex said confidently.

Sure enough, there were voices coming from the clearing ahead. And to Alex's great pleasure, they were speaking perfect English.

"Garret! I hear some people up ahead! Their speaking English! They might be Coalition rangers! We're saved!" Alex shouted joyously.

Unable to contain his joy, he started shouting as he ran forward as fast as his legs would carry him "Hey! Over here! We need a medic! Our unit got hit by a Federation Ambush near the Eifel Tower we got separated and my friend Garr-" He cut himself off, as he charged into the clearing, he saw a purple unicorn with a streak of pink through its mane and a tattoo of a Star with five smaller stars around it on its flank being accompanied by what was clearly a butter colored Pegasus with a pink mane and a tattoo of three butterflies on its flank staring wide eyed at the pony that just charged into the clearing shouting at them.

Discarding the idea that he was in a universe entirely of ponies and praying that the ponies in front of him were not the source of the voices he heard he began to speak hoping someone would help them. "Please… My friend… he's hurt bad, a mortar almost killed him but he dove out of the way… He needs help; I don't know how long he'll last like this." He said forcing tears back.

"W…Who are you?" The Purple Unicorn asked nervously while the Pegasus seemed to hid behind it, confirming Alex's fears.

"I'm PFC. Alex Cooper, 52nd Infantry Battalion. This is PFC Garret Fletcher 52nd Infantry Battalion. He was our units Support Gunner. He got fucked up in every possible way and needs help badly, please, help us." The tears wouldn't be held back much longer as Alex tried to explain to these infuriatingly oblivious creatures what was wrong.

"I… I have a first aid kit, lay him down and I'll do what I can to help him." The unicorn said. Alex felt like she wouldn't even be able to comprehend the kind of damage that Garret had sustained.

"Alright buddy… just relax, I got to put you down." Alex said soothingly as he carefully rolled Garret off his back.

"A…Alex…" Garret started, "I… I'm sorry… if it wasn't for me, you would have been able to get back to HQ… you would have made it." Garret said, his eyes still closed.

"Don't say that. I would never leave you behind. We've lost too many friends out there; you're the only one I have left." His tears wouldn't be restrained as he tried to calm his friend down. "You're gonna be alright…" Alex said before looking up at the approaching purple unicorn.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at Alex with a genuine look of concern in her eyes.

"Take a look and you tell me." He spat angrily at her before moving and giving her a direct look at his friend.

If the situation hadn't been so serious Alex would have been laughing at the Unicorns reaction to Garret. Upon seeing the horrible burns in his face, leg that seemed to be attached from nothing and his left eye was swelled shut and dripping red. Alex was right. She couldn't even comprehend what had happened to him.

"Please" Alex begged, "help him; I know you don't have much, but do what you can please before we can get him to a hospital."

The purple unicorn looked up at him with a look of horror on her face.

"What happened to him?" She asked in terror at the broken body before her.

"Can't we deal with that later? Please. Just help him." Alex begged.

"I…I'll try… Fluttershy!" She shouted, beckoning her friend over from behind a tree.

"Fly back to Ponyville and get Rainbow Dash! I don't know if we should move him on foot, and Rainbow would be able to carry him to Nurse Redhearts faster than anypony else." She said to her friend.

While the conversation was taking place Alex began thinking to himself _"Fluttershy? Ponyville? Rainbow Dash? What the hell is this? Some kind of fucked up kiddy world where ponies are the dominate species?"_

Fluttershy nervously looked over the two ponies that had shown up, she had never seen them before, and who were they? Why were they here? What was wrong with the unicorn? But there was no time to think that over, Twilight was right, they needed to get him to Nurse Redhearts as fast as possible. "Ok Twilight." She said nervously. "I'll go as fast as I can." She said as she began flying off towards Ponyville as fast as her wings would carry her. _"I just hope I can get there fast enough…" _She thought.

A convenient occurrence later…

Rainbow Dash had decided to go visit Fluttershy after she had finished training for the day as she often did, Fluttershy would usually make something for Rainbow when she showed up. She was nice like that. _"I wonder what she'll make today…" _Rainbow found herself thinking as she was flying towards Fluttershy cottage. _"Maybe she'll make a daisy sandwich for me…" _she thought.

While she was thinking of this, she heard someone shout out to her. _"Was that Fluttershy?" _ Rainbow wondered as she stopped to look around. Sure enough coming from the Everfree Forest flying faster than Rainbow had ever seen her was Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow shouted to her. "What's going on?" she asked, after all, if Fluttershy were flying that fast (From the Everfree forest no less!) something was definitely wrong.

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy shouted, "Come on! Twilight needs your help!" she said nervously.

"What's wrong? Is Twilight in danger?" Rainbow Asked.

"No! It's something much worse! Come on! Quick!" Fluttershy said in a panicked tone.

"Alright! Lead the way!" shouted Rainbow. She knew something must be very wrong; Fluttershy was acting so out of character, going quickly? Shouting? Entering the Everfree forest WILLINGLY? This was serious.

"So what exactly is wrong?" Rainbow asked when she caught up to Fluttershy.

"Oh something awful happened! We need to help Twilight as soon as possible!" Fluttershy said with a concerned look on her face.

"Well…" Rainbow said somewhat annoyed "That still doesn't answer my question…"

"Oh…sorry…" Fluttershy said quietly "Well… Twilight and I were out getting tea leaves when…"

After an explanation no one in their right mind would type out…

Rainbow Dash landed on the ground next to Twilight before turning to her friend to speak "Where is he? Fluttershy told me what happened! I'll get him to Redhearts ASAP!" She said confidently.

Twilight pointed to the ground in front of her, it was then, that Rainbow saw how serious the situation was. On the ground in front of her was a Unicorn who was so horrifically wounded that she could hardly believe he was even alive. "Wh…What happened to him?" Rainbow Asked sounding only slightly scared.

"I don't know!" Twilight said "He knows but he won't tell me! He hasn't talked since I sent Fluttershy to get you!" she said pointing over to Alex. "But there's no time for that now! We need to get him to Nurse Redhearts as soon as possible!"

"Ok! Leave that to me!" Rainbow said regaining her confidence. "Just put him on my back and I'll get going!" she said kneeling slightly to reduce the distance the mutilated unicorn has to move.

"Ok then, just stay still." Twilight said as she carefully picked up the other Unicorn with her magic and placed him gently on Rainbows back. "Alright Rainbow get moving! I don't know how much time he has without a real doctor to help him!" Twilight said nervously.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight shouted as Rainbow Dash took off towards Ponyville, "We're going to walk back to town now, let's get our things and start moving." She said confidently before approaching Alex and shoving a hoof in his face, "You have some explaining to do." She said sternly.

"Me?" Alex said making the anger in his voice clear. "How about on the way back you explain to me where the hell I am and how the fuck I got here?" He said furiously making Twilight feel very, very small before him. As Alex realized that his anger was getting the better of him, he turned to apologize, "I'm sorry, I truly am. But if you can't tell, my friend and I have had a very, very bad day. Now could you please tell me where I am?"

End Chapter One.

Ok, these are Authors notes. This is my first shot at writing pretty much anything at all, and I don't really know how it turned out, I'm a very critical person when it comes to stuff I do, so if someone actually read this far, it means a lot to me and I would like to know what you all think, errors in grammar, spelling, etc. etc. and I'll try and fix them. Please leave a review! Thanks : D

*My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is Copyright of Hasbro.


	2. Just Call me Bad Company

Ok, Authors perspective on stuff! Right now, I think my first chapter was 'OK' Y'know? It wasn't too bad, but it wasn't too great, I feel like I rushed things a lot near the end there, probably because I was drawing a blank and just wanted to eat some food and take a nap. But this time, if I'm drawing a blank, I WILL TOTALLY JUST SAVE IT AND RETURN LATER AFTER BRAINSTORMING! But anyways, thanks for reading. Now, on to Chapter two! 'Please, call me Bad Company.' (Oh! He said it! He said the name!)

Garret couldn't move. Not because he didn't want too, no, because it _**HURT.**_ It hurt so badly. Even the thought of moving caused him pain, he wanted to cry, he wanted to let the tears flow, but he couldn't. Because he knew that would hurt too.

It was obvious now, if it hadn't been before, that the adrenaline shot he gave himself when he first got hit was wearing off. And it was hitting him like a train.

However, it wasn't all bad, for some reason, it felt like he was flying. Like he was being flown away to somewhere safe, where they would help him, where they would make him better. He'd like that.

As much as it hurt to, he started to open his eyes, slowly, but surely.

What he saw terrified and excited him all at once.

He WAS flying.

He was excited to know that perhaps they had been rescued, that they might be going home...

But he really didn't like heights. He also didn't like the fact that he couldn't see Alex anywhere. Granted, his line of sight was kind of fucked due to the fact that his left eye was chalk full of shrapnel and blood effectively halving his sight range.

Like anyone else in that situation, Garret found it necessary to let his rescuers know that he was indeed alive, and, really kind of pissed off.

"What the hell…" Garret groaned "Wha…What's going on..."

"Oh good, you're awake." He heard a rather feminine voice say. "I was starting to think we lost you."

"Wh…Who are you?" Garret asked, though he felt like he had heard the voice before, when Alex was talking to him, telling him how they were gonna be alright. A nice sounding lady gave him some medicine after that, wrapped his eye up with a bandage too. If she hadn't helped him he might actually be dead right now. He would have to thank her later.

"I'm Rainbow Dash!" The voice replied proudly. "The Faster Flyer in ALL of Equestria and a future Wonderbolt!" they said proudly.

"_You're fucking kidding me. What the hell is this bitch on?" _He thought to himself. _"Whatever… she's king me to a hospital… I think… I swear to god Alex if you left me in the hands of some kind of druggy and she gets me killed I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your days!" _He thought jokingly.

"And right now I'm saving your flank!" The voice added on.

"What?" Garret asked.

"Twilight told me to take you to Nurse Redhearts ASAP, and I don't blame her, you look really hurt. I can't believe you're even alive!" She replied.

"Who told you to what and what?" He asked again, so very confused.

"Ugh, my friend told me to fly you to the doctors, ok?" She said sounding only kind of annoyed.

"Thank you." Garret replied.

"Oh hey," Rainbow started, "If you don't mind me asking, what HAPPENED to you? I've never heard of anypony getting hurt like you…"

"Well…wait, Anypony? What the fuck does that mean?" Garret asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"Uh," she started, obviously confused as to what she should say next "it means… anypony? I mean, you're a Unicorn and I'm a Pegasus so when I say anyp"

"WHAT THE FUCK." Garret screamed. "Did you just say that I'm a fucking Unicorn?"

Rainbow Dash wasn't sure what to think. Not only had he been so rude as to cut her off midsentence, but he was clearly crazy, he didn't even know that he was a Unicorn! If he wasn't so wounded, she probably would have given him a piece of her mind! But he was so badly hurt that he obviously was just confused.

"Ok, ok, let's skip that; why don't you just tell me what happened again." She said, trying to change the subject.

Garret sighed "Alright I guess… You up for a story Rainbow Dash?"

"Sure, we still got awhile to go before the hospital anyways, it'll kill the time." She replied.

"Well… it's a long one." Garret said.

"I'm up for it, just hurry up, geez." She said plainly annoyed.

"Fine" Garret said "It started this morning when…"

"You can skip that part." She said, rudely interrupting him.

"What? What part? It's all integral to the story!" He replied, obviously annoyed.

"When I asked what happened I meant to you, not the whole day leading up to it." She said. Garret had a feeling she was rolling her eyes.

"Fine… Well we were out on patrol heading towards the central part of the city, but to get there…"

Flashback! Hurray!

"Why did they have to send us?" Garret groaned. "I'm sure the 63rd would have been a much better choice." He said matter-of-factly.

"Because," Alex began, "the 63rd got reassigned to the German front. They aren't even here anymore. "

"Really? When did that happen?" Garret asked.

"Yesterday." Alex said.

"Oh. Well then…" Garret sighed "I guess were going to be on the move a lot more?" He asked.

"Unfortunately." Groaned Tommy from the top of the 'Paladin' recon vehicle.

"Shut up and pay attention Thompson!" Growled Captain Andrews. "It's your job to see the Feds before they see us."

"Fine…" Groaned Tommy. "But I want to switch soon! Being up here makes me easy prey for a Widower…" He added on, the fear in his voice clear.

Widowers, Elite Federation sniper units equipped with the A17 'Reaper' Sniper rifle. Not only was the rifle so powerful that it could easily dismember any limb it hit directly, but it was also very quiet, giving you no indication of where it was fired from at all. Along with their terrifyingly gruesome and effective weapon, they were also equipped with state of the art Combat armor, much like the Coalition infantry units, but jet black and with a stealth function. They were called Widowers for a reason.

"Alright ladies!" Shouted the captain "We're coming up on a bridge; I want Paladins up front with Avengers at the ready!" He barked.

"Alright Alex, stay on your toes." Garret said nudging his friend in the side. "Might be a Widower out there; OoOoOohh" He said tauntingly.

"Not fucking funny Garret." Alex spat.

"I think it's funny. After all, we haven't had any reports of Widowers being in this side of Paris anyways." Garret said cheerfully. "And with these Paladins up front, they'll have to go through them, giving us time to take cover!" He explained.

"Oh, you're so very nice Garret." Tommy said sarcastically.

"Why thank you! See, he gets it!" Garret said looking towards Alex with a grin on his face.

"Whatever, just don't joke about that shit Garret, for all we know, one of the bastards could be scoping us down right now." Alex said giving Garret a quick glare.

"Fine, Fine," Garret sighed, giving in to his friends demands. "Let's just keep an eye out."

In a Church Nearby…

"_I don't see why this area was off limits." _Dmitry thought to himself quietly. _"I have no problem finding cover, and the Coalition patrols have no idea I'm here. Easy pickings" _He thought slyly to himself.

"_Now I just wait for a patrol to cross the bridge…" _He thought.

Dmitry had found what he assumed was a cathedral at one point in time, now; it was the perfect place for him to set up his little hidey hole.

The Tower overlooked a bridge that was one of the few entrances the Coalition had to the central part of the city, giving him the perfect place to pick off Coalition marines crossing the bridge into the city.

"_Ah!" _He thought to himself with a smile as the Coalition patrol began crossing the bridge. _"My first catch of the day!" _He thought, already lining up his shot. He noticed that one of the soldiers atop the Paladins was looking away, probably talking to a friend. _"Make those last words count friend." _He thought snickering to himself before pulling the trigger, letting out a barely audible _*thump*._

"So they said it's gonna be boy!" Tommy said excitedly to Garret "Ashley said he'll be born before I get home. But she's letting me pick the name!"

"Alright man! I'm happy for you." Garret said cheerfully to his friend. "What names are you thinking of?" He asked.

"Well, I've always like Seth, but you know, Dmitry sounds pretty good." Tommy said, looking very thoughtful.

"Those are great names man." Garret said, moving to give his friend a high five.

He never did.

As Garret moved closer to the vehicle, a hole the size of a baseball appeared in Tommy's forehead covering Garret in blood.

And that wasn't the worst part. After the bullet vaporized Tommy above the shoulders it continued moving and cleaved through Garrets left knee, almost tearing it completely off.

Alex had never heard a scream so awful in his entire life as he did then when Garret fell to the ground covered in his friend's blood.

"_**FUCK! AGHH!"**_ Garret Howled in unrelenting pain before reaching into his back and grabbing an Adrenaline shot. "_**KILL THAT FUCKER!" **_ He screamed in rage before jamming the needle into his chest to relieve the pain.

"Sniper!" Someone shouted frantically.

"Get down!" Shouted another.

"Fuck! Paladins find that mother fucker and tear him a new one!" Growled captain Andrews.

But where could he be? There was no immediately obvious cover nearby… Except…

"There!" Alex shouted, "That church tower!"

"Avengers!" Shouted Andrews, "OPEN FIRE!"

On his mark, the Avengers unleashed a rain of bullets that would turn that tower to dust.

"This is captain Andrews! 52nd Infantry pinned down Three Klicks east of Camp Lincoln!" He screamed into the radio. "We have two men down! One KIA the other wounded! We need back up now!"

Nearby, a nearly invisible figure was slinking safely away… Before one last idea popped into his head…

"_Oh how perfect…" _Dmitry thought slyly to himself as he climbed out of the tower.

"_Now to sweeten the deal…" _He thought grinning wickedly. _"This is Widower Six Three Nine, requesting bombardment on sector A-2. Over." _He said into his radio.

"_Roger that Six Three Nine. Line up a laser to give us a clear shot." _The Operator replied.

Dmitry lined up a small invisible laser directly onto the bridge where the Coalition soldiers were still cowering in fear from his ever so perfect shot. _"One less way for those Coalition animals to get into the city…" _He thought, unable to wipe the smile from his face as the operator radioed one last bit of information to him. _"We have a lock Six Three Nine, It is strongly advised that you get out of the blast zone." _Stated the radio operator. _"Roger that command." _Dmitry replied coolly before crawling into the nearby Metro Tunnels for a smooth get away…

On the Bridge where the patrol was still cowering in terror, things could only get worse.

Alex was horrified. One of his best friends lay dead on the ground without his head, and his other best friend was screaming in terrible agony.

"_God damn it!" _Alex thought angrily. _"This can't get any worse…" _He thought while trying to tend to his friends wounds.

"Hang in there Garret, we'll get turned around and you'll be alright!" He said, attempting to comfort his friend. While he was tending to the wounds, he heard a single word, a word that terrified him.

"_**INCOMING!" **_

As if right on cue, a massive explosion rocked the bridge, sending rubble flying.

It kept coming. Getting closer and closer with each shot. _"Shit!" _ Alex thought. He knew they couldn't stay there, they would be killed.

"C'mon" Alex said carefully picking up Garret and there packs, moving him across the bridge as quickly as he could without tripping, "I'm getting you out here."

As they moved across the bridge the Feds rained death onto the bridge, every time Alex blinked another Coalition soldier would have vanished or be in itty bitty pieces all over the ground.

"_Almost there…"_ Alex thought as they neared the end of the bridge.

Before they even stepped off the bridge a shell landed a few feet away. Though Alex had assumed they were unharmed, a few short seconds later he heard Garret cry out in pain.

What Alex saw when he looked down at the man in his arms made him want to vomit. His friends face was now covered in blood. Garret had been hit by Shrapnel along the left half of his body, leaving him horribly scarred and burned.

"_FUCK!" _Alex screamed to himself. _"I can't let him die! I've lost too many friends today…"_ He thought grimly, glancing back at the bridge where a few lucky men were still cowering in terror, trying to survive the bombardment.

"Alright buddy, I know you're in a lot of pain right now, but we gotta keep moving. I'll get us out of this." Alex said confidently to his horribly maimed and wounded friend. "I promise."

Garret could only watch as his friend carried him deeper into the ruins of the city, silently praying that he would make it; praying that Alex would be OK, that they would both be OK.

Garret wanted to say something, but he felt so weak, so tired, that for the first time in his life he couldn't think of anything to say.

He blacked out.

To the Future!

"There's a little more to it than that, but really that explains how I got all fucked up." Garret said, "Happy now?" he asked.

"Well….Yeah… I guess…" Rainbow Said.

In reality, Rainbow wasn't sure what to think of that. Most of the things he talked about and explained to her didn't make sense, because none of the things he talked about existed.

"_Maybe he just made it all up?" _She thought. _"No, who could possibly imagine something so terrible?"_

"We're almost there…uh… What's your name again?" She asked.

"_Hmm…"_ Garret thought, _"The Name scheme here is clearly very weird. I mean, Rainbow Dash? Twilight? Seriously?" _He thought to himself. _"Maybe I should come up with a new name…" _

After thinking it over for a few seconds, he remembered a nick name he had among some of the men of the 52nd; _'Boom box.'_

"_Boom box…_" He thought to himself. _"Has a nice ring to it I think…" _

Yes. Boom box; The name was given to him when they were on leave in the one good part of London, he and some of the others had gone to a pub to get some drinks and wound up doing Karaoke.

Garret had known every song in the pubs library by heart; even those from before he was born by bands like '3 Doors Down' and 'Five Finger Death Punch.'

So, because of his vast musical knowledge and innate ability to sing every song you could think of without missing a beat, they called him Jukebox.

"My name is uh…. Boom Box." He said sounding somewhat nervous.

"Boom Box?" Rainbow asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"A Boom Box, you know a machine that plays music." Garret said, nodding as much as his shrapnel filled muscle tissue would allow.

"Never heard of one." Rainbow said flatly. "Why is that your name?" She asked.

"I have a vast knowledge of musical lyrics." Garret said proudly. "I can sing anything from Avenged Seven Fold to Pantera and Hatebreed. And those are old." He said.

"Oh, and the 'Boom' because I like to make shit explode. With Grenades and such, you know?" He added.

"Never heard of those either." She replied.

"_Agh! Confound these ponies! They drive me to insanity!"_ He thought.

Before he could speak again, Rainbow Dash started to talk.

"Here we are! Welcome to Ponyville 'Boom Box'" She said.

Garret could not believe his eyes. The small village before him was so painfully perfect. Every little thing about it was perfect, the trees, the flowers, the houses, the little river running along one end. It was like a fairytale.

"That's nice. But please, just take me to the hospital." He said beggingly.

"I guess that'd be a good idea… I'll give you the grand tour later." She said smiling.

Not that Garret could see, but the way she talked made him think she was.

"Hospital. Now. Please." Garret said in the most relaxed voice he could manage.

As they entered the Hospital Rainbow seemed to bulldoze Nurse Redheart, causing Garret (Boom box) to fall off her back and let out a pained scream.

"Er…. Sorry about that…" Rainbow said pulling the nurse up. "But my friend here needs help right away!" She said with a sense of urgency.

"Well… Let me see what wro- Oh Celestia!" Gasped the nurse, taking in all the details of Garrets wounds, "What happened to him?" She asked, clearly horrified.

"It's a long story." Rainbow explained, "I'll tell you later but he needs help now!"

"Right! Of course!" Redheart replied, "I need some help here!" she shouted, motioning over a few other doctors who had similar reactions when they saw the mutilated pony before them.

Before another word could be spoken Garret was thrown onto a gurney and quickly carted away into a door labeled 'Operating Room.'

"_I hope he's ok…"_ Rainbow found herself thinking. _"I wonder what Twilights up to… maybe I should go find her." _She thought.

Before she could decide whether or not to go and find Twilight and Fluttershy, another nurse approached her.

"Excuse me miss." She began, "But you brought in the unicorn right?" She asked.

"Yeah that was me, why?" Rainbow asked.

"We're going to need you to stay here until he comes out of surgery." She stated. "I hope that's not an inconvenience."

Rainbow let out a sigh, "No, it'll be fine. Thanks for letting me know."

"_Well, I guess now I wait for Twilight and the others to get here."_ She thought. _"I hope she gets here soon…"_

Meanwhile at Fluttershy's Cottage…

The pony sitting in front Twilight had been silent since she explained to him where he was. His silence was starting to make her nervous.

"_This can't be fucking happening." _Alex thought. _"If this pony is telling the truth, then Garret and I somehow ended up in some kind of fucked up world of magical talking ponies._" He wanted to deny it, but it was very clear that this was indeed the case.

"So…." Twilight began, breaking the awkward silence, "What is it you're wearing exactly?" She asked, brushing a hoof gently against the metallic surface that covered this pony from head to hoof.

"Haven't you ever seen T-79 Tech Armor before?" Alex asked, sounding very surprised at the question.

The way he said it made Twilight feel stupid. She didn't like that feeling.

"Well… no, I haven't." She replied, looking away trying to hide from the piercing stare she knew he was giving her.

"Of course not…" He replied, clearly annoyed with the question. "Would you like me to explain what it does?" He asked, sounding somewhat more polite.

"Why, yes, that would be nice." Twilight replied.

As if it were on a piece of paper directly in front of him, he began to describe its purpose and function.

"T-79 Technical Assault Armor Designed by Anerax Corp. for the Coalition armed forces. This standard issue armor is made using a light ultra-strong steel alloy. Beneath the initial plating, is flexible Kevlar padding. For increased protection a magnetic field is present around the armor, slowing down most projectiles or stopping them completely. The helmet is equipped with twenty three different sensors varying from night vision, infrared, and assisted targeting mechanisms to a simple flashlight. The helmet can be changed from full face to a simple visor." Alex said knowingly. "There. Happy now?" He asked. His words stung a little.

"Well… You told me what it does but not what it's for" She replied, trying to learn as much as she could about the strange machinery.

"It's not obvious?" Alex said looking towards.

Moving a hoof up to his head he began removing the seals on the helmet. In a few moments, he had converted it from full-face to a visor, letting Twilight get a good look at his face.

She took note of a scar running across his nose to his lower jaw. She'd ask him about it later.

She noticed that he had a blue mane with a white streak down the middle and a stunning silver coat.

"_I wonder what his cutie mark is…"_ Twilight started thinking, glancing down towards his flank.

"Do you want to stare at my ass or do you want to hear what this is for?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

Twilight felt her cheeks heat up. How had he seen where she was looking?

"Oh… Sorry…" She replied, "Uh…What is it for exactly?" She asked nervously.

"Stopping bullets." Alex said plainly.

"Stopping what?" She asked, confused by the response.

"Bullets." He said again.

"I don't know what those are…" Twilight said shyly, afraid he would get angry with her for not understanding.

This time, she could see the look of disgust on his face as he looked at her. She didn't want him to look at her like that, she could tell he was getting angry, disgusted, annoyed. To him, she was an ignorant foal who didn't understand anything. And the way he was looking at her portrayed that very clearly.

Before he could speak again, obviously prepared to insult Twilight, there was a welcome interruption.

"Um… Excuse me…" Fluttershy said nervously as she entered the room with three cups of tea in her hooves. "I hope I'm not interrupting…" She said shyly before giving a cup to Twilight and the other pony.

"Not at all!" Twilight said, laughing nervously before taking a sip of tea. "We were just talking about his uh… armor." She said, glancing towards the other pony.

"Yes. My armor…" Alex replied, glaring angrily at Twilight.

"_They can never understand what we've been through." _He thought angrily, _"Their world is just too fucking perfect."_

He wanted to say very nasty things to the pony in front of him; very cruel, sick things that would reduce her to tears.

"What were your names again?" He asked as nicely as he could manage.

"Oh…" Started the purple Unicorn; "I'm Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's favorite student!" She tacked on proudly.

"_Pathetic."_ Alex found himself thinking.

"And you?" He asked, casting his gaze down upon the buttery yellow and pink maned Pegasus, causing her to cringe and look away from him.

"I…I'm Fluttershy…" she said nervously.

"Nice to meet you, Fluttershy." He said politely.

"Now tell me this." He began, "Is everybody in this world as infuriatingly ignorant as you? Or is that just you?" He spat; each word cutting deeply into Twilight like knives.

"I… I'm sorry it's just that…" Twilight started, stumbling over each word.

"Sorry for what?" Alex asked angrily. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But you…" Twilight said, choking back tears. She didn't understand why he was doing this.

Neither did Fluttershy, but she was going to do something about it. No one hurt her friends like that.

"Now listen here Mister!" Fluttershy said. "No one! And I mean NO ONE! Talks to my friends like that!" she shouted (If you can call it a shout.) at Alex.

"There, there Twilight…" She said, consoling her friend before turning to Alex, "Now you apologize right now!" she said as sternly as she could manage.

"You obviously cannot fathom the fuck I do not give." Alex replied bitterly.

This wouldn't stand! He didn't even know Twilight! How could he say such awful things like they were nothing?

"Apologize!" She said again, staring Alex down.

He didn't budge.

"_Not even the stare worked…" _She thought to herself, feeling very much like a failure.

Alex saw this and began to speak.

"If you must know," he began, "I am acting the way I am, because you two seem to have forgotten entirely that my companion is horribly maimed and in the hospital." He continued casually.

Before either of them could speak, he spoke again; "Now, I would suggest that we get going before I say and do things to you that will leave you shallow broken husk of your current selves." He said flatly.

"_Maybe he's right…" _Twilight thought, _"He just wanted to help his friend… and were keeping him away from the hospital… I Know that if it were one of my friends I would probably act the same way…" _She found herself thinking.

"F…Fine…" She said, refusing to make eye contact with the cruel pony sitting before her, "Get your things… Thank you for the tea Fluttershy." She continued, giving her friend a hug.

Alex didn't understand how it was physically possible when he saw the two ponies hug.

"_This place is so many kinds of fucked up…"_ He thought to himself before throwing the bags onto his back.

"Um… if you don't mind me asking…" Fluttershy said carefully approaching Alex, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible.

"What do you want?" He asked, looking down at her.

"W…What do we call you?" She asked, backing away slowly from him.

"_I guess they find me intimidating… Heh…" _He thought.

"My Name is Al…" he cut himself off;

"_Actually… The names here are kind of… different…" _He thought to himself, _"So I should Change my name to fit the Locale, so to speak," _He thought with a grin. "_What was that song Garret sung sometimes…" _He found himself thinking.

If he had been paying attention, he would have seen Fluttershy's look of confusion as this scary pony stared in her direction smiling.

"_Bad Company! That was it…"_ He thought, snapping back to reality.

"Please," He said confidently.

"Just call me Bad Company."

Authors Notes:

Alright guys, I hope you like this chapter as much as the first. I mean, personally, I think this one is 'Ok.' But part of me wants to re-write it. First though, I want some input, you know, to see how you guys feel about it.

I'd also like to mention that one problem I see with this chapter is I try to explain too many things at once, Leading me to the idea of making a little intermission chapter, containing all the descriptions of the vehicles, armor, weapons, so and so forth of the Federation and Coalition equipment, if you guys think that would be interesting I'll definitely do it.

Just remember that I'm kind of new to the whole writing thing so if I do something wrong please tell me in the reviews! Hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading! Chapters MIGHT slow down because of RL stuff, but I'll try for once a week.

Till next time!

P.S: The positive reviews for the first one (As few as they are :P) Mean A lot to me, but don't be afraid to criticize me, that way I can get better. Thanks again everypony! :D

-Ehre.


	3. As far as I'm concerned This is home

Once again I'm gonna take a little time to talk here at the beginning of the story. I'd like to thank all you guys for liking my story, if it wasn't for the fact that you guys liked it probably never would have gotten that second chapter (Which I hope you enjoyed) and definitely not this third chapter! Thanks again! I would also like to remind everyone that Alex and Garret will be called Bad Company and Boom Box respectively by the mane 6. 'Cause their cool like that.

Twilight walked alongside Fluttershy as they left her home, Alex (Bad Company) decided to trail behind them, most likely as an excuse to avoid conversation. A desire that Twilight was happy to oblige, considering what happened with all previous interactions with him.

"_I don't understand how he can be so mean" _Twilight thought to herself, thinking of all the mean things he had said to her, _"I was just trying to be nice and all he did was insult me… I hope his friend is different" _She thought, hoping to avoid another hurtful conversation.

"Excuse me." Started Alex "Are we almost there?" He asked.

"Um… Yes." Fluttershy replied quietly, not so subtly avoiding direct conversation with him.

"Thank you, that's all I wanted to know." He replied.

"_Thank you?" _Twilight thought _"Why is he being so nice all of a sudden?" _

Though Fluttershy was utterly terrified of Alex, she couldn't help but break character and ask him a question that she desperately wanted to know the answer to.

"Uhm… Bad Company?" Fluttershy began, "What exactly does Bad Company… mean?"

Alex looked at her for a moment before looking off into the distance at some unknown object.

"It means…" He said

"_Well…. What does it mean?" _He thought to himself

"Uh… It means an uh… A unit of soldiers, who uh…" He said, stumbling over each word, trying to think of the meaning.

"_Well shit, this is something Garret would know…" _He thought, regretting the name he had picked for himself.

"It just means a group of soldiers who have been through a lot together. Who have died at each other's sides, which will do whatever it takes to finish their mission; Even if they die in the process." He finished, deciding that sounded pretty good.

"Oh…" Fluttershy replied, "Why is that your name?" She asked, sounding interested.

"Me and my friend, we've been through a lot together. But I used to have more than one friend, A lot more…" He said sadly, looking at the ground.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" She started before Alex interrupted her.

"It's alright, really, you couldn't have known." He said, "We all gotta die." He finished.

Twilight was starting to get angry, here was this pony, which not twenty minutes ago was being a heartless jerk to her, and now, he was being polite and nice to Fluttershy!

"_Why the sudden change in mood?"_ She thought, _"Maybe hostility is a defense mechanism… I mean, we were almost keeping him there against his will…"_ As soon as this thought popped into her head, Alex began talking to her.

"Why so quiet Twilight? Afraid you're going to get hurt for asking more stupid questions?" He said, letting each word sink in.

That was the last straw.

"Ok! Listen here you…you… Jerk!" Twilight shouted, (Much to Alex's pleasure, I might add.) "Why do you enjoy hurting me so much?" She asked, sounding distressed and angry.

"_Oh, that was unexpected."_ He thought after her sudden outburst.

"I thought you would never ask." He replied coolly, much to Twilights confusion "See, I know people like you," He continued, "You are on an endless quest for knowledge, you most likely have a large collection of books, tend to be a perfectionist, and plan everything out to the most minor detail." He said.

Before Twilight could think of a response (Seeing as he was correct on every point)

"And, when things don't go according to plan, and start to crumble and fall away, you panic. And as far as I can tell, my saying all that I've said to you was not part of your plan." He finished calmly, a sly grin on his face.

"You… You were hurting me just to see how I would react…?" Twilight asked, "How can you be so cold? Hurting someone for your own pleasure and entertainment?" She continued, obviously unable to comprehend the motivation to do something so cruel. "Why?"

"You truly are ignorant." He said coldly, "It should be obvious." He said, giving her a look that made her feel very, very small. "Based on your reaction, I can gauge you're personality. Now I know all the chinks in your armor, all your strengths and weaknesses." He finished, looking at her with cold, unrelenting silver eyes.

Fluttershy watched her close friend shrink under his unrelenting gaze.

She needed to distract him before he could hurt Twilight again.

"Um…excuse me…" interrupted Fluttershy, gently tapping Alex on the shoulder, "We're almost there… we should get moving again…" she said quietly, still trying to avoid his wrath.

"Alright then, let's get going." He replied, moving his gaze to the hill up ahead, "Just over that hill then?"

"Yes, just over the hill, then we'll be at Nurse Redhearts in a couple of minutes." Fluttershy said before looking to see Twilight kicking the dirt, obviously thinking about everything Bad Company had said to her.

"_Why is he so mean to her?" _She thought, _"But so nice to me?"_ She didn't understand his motives, and she had a feeling that as long as he had a say in the matter she would never know what he truly wanted to accomplish with all of this.

While Fluttershy and Twilight were lost in thought, Alex had decided that a hospital would be relatively easy to find, after all, if the symbols were the same in this world, a big red cross would be hard for him to miss.

So of course, he ran ahead of them while they were thinking about the conversation he had with Twilight.

Moments later in Ponyville…

Applejack was having some trouble getting anypony to buy something.

Even though she'd been there all day, she'd only had eight customers.

Not a good thing.

So of course, when this new pony she had never seen before came into town wearing extremely shiny looking clothes all by himself, she HAD to sell him some apples.

After all, Sweet Apple Acres had the best apples in all of Equestria!

Alex hates apples.

(Please bear with me, but I'm having a disgusting amount of trouble deciding how to write Applejack's accent. It isn't easy .)

"Hey!" She shouted towards the new pony, "Pony with the shiny clothes! 'Ah got a deal just for you!" she continued, moving towards him.

"_Fucking seriously?" _Alex thought, _"If the fact that she's behind an apple stand is any indication, she sells apples. I hate apples."_

"What 'ah got here are apples fresh from the Orchard! 'Yah won't find any better in all of Equestria!" Pressed the Orange(ish) pony.

Alex was just confused on why the pony was wearing a Cowboy hat.

"_I feel like she's not going to go away… Maybe Garret likes apples; he'll be hungry when he gets out of the hospital anyways…" _He thought, suddenly deciding he wanted to help his friend anyway he could.

"Fine," He said to the Orange(Ish?) pony, "I'll take… two of those red ones." He said, pointing out two shiny looking red apples

"_Did someone spit shine these fucking things?" _He found himself thinking.

"Comin' right up!" The Orange pony said excitedly, "Since you're a first time customer Ah'll throw in a third one free o' charge!" She said throwing him another one, "That'll be six bits!" she said, reaching a hoof out expectantly.

"_Shit. Of course they have a different currency here…" _He thought, _"Maybe she'll accept a trade…"_

"Uhh… I don't seem to have any money on me…" He said, watching the excited ponies expression drop, "But I do have some things I could trade…" He finished, reaching for his bag.

"Such as?" The Orange pony inquired.

"Well," He began, rummaging through his pack he picked a few select items that Applejack didn't recognize, "I have this knife, a razor, some food packs… Vodka?" He asked aloud, "I don't remember putting that there…"

While he was pondering the appearance of a flask of vodka into his pack, Applejack looked over the items in front of her.

"_Hm," _She thought, _"Ah reckon the only thing here I can use would be Th' knife…" _She continued, leaning over and taking the handle in her mouth, _"Well Ah'll be!" _She thought, _"This here is the lightest knife 'Ah ever used."_ She thought, looking it over.

Alex snapped back into reality and saw her looking over the knife, smiling, he began to speak, "I see you have an eye for quality!" He said in the most salesman-like voice he could muster up, "What you're currently holding is a top of the line combat knife, the A-19 Butterfly, to be exact! Made of an ultra-light steel alloy with a diamond edge; the A-19 Butterfly is capable of cutting through even the strongest of materials!" He replied.

"Ah' see…" Applejack said, looking at the knife carefully, "Mind if 'Ah try it out then?" She asked, looking at the new pony that seemed to be very excited.

"Not at all!" He replied excitedly.

Once permission was given, Applejack placed an apple in front of her before taking the knife up again and slowly bringing it down over the apple. Expecting it to take longer, she was caught off guard as the knife cut through the apple (And part of her cart) like a hot knife through butter.

"_Well shoot!"_ She thought, _"This feller weren't jokin' when he said it could cut through anything!"_

"Well Mister," She started, "I think we got ourselves a deal!" She said before taking Alex's hoof in hers and shaking him violently. "Come back soon you hear?" She said politely, handing him a bag of apples.

"There are five in here." Alex said, looking at her curiously.

"Ah' know, 'Ah feel like our trade was a little unfair, three apples for such a fine knife!" She said, giving him a curt nod.

"Well then, thank you very much." He said, "Oh, and if it's no trouble can you please tell me where the hospital is?" He asked her.

"Go around the corner and to your left, should be a sign with a big red cross on it." She said, pointing over to his right.

"Thank you." He said, nodding to her again before throwing the bag over his shoulder and walking away.

"_Well he seemed like a real nice feller," _Applejack thought, _"Ah' just wonder why he was wearing those weird clothes…" _She pondered before scolding herself, _"Now Applejack, it ain't your place to go judging others." _She thought, nodding to herself before returning to her work.

As she placed her new knife into her saddlebags for safe keeping, she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Applejack!" Shouted Twilight Sparkle; "Have you seen a pony come through here wearing some silvery blue colored clothes? Blue mane, white streak, silver coat?" She asked,

"_Well if ah' remember correctly, that sounds an awful lot like the pony I just gave some apples to…" _She thought to herself.

"Well howdy there Twilight. And 'Ah believe I have, I just sold him some apples and gave him directions to Redhearts. Why?" She asked, looking curiously to Twilight.

Before Twilight could answer, Fluttershy appeared, prompting Applejack to greet her too.

"Howdy Fluttershy!" Applejack said cheerfully before turning back to Twilight, "So what's so special about this pony?" She asked.

"He's… different." Twilight replied, looking nervously to the ground in front of her.

"He's a big jerk too!" Fluttershy said, giving Twilight a hug. "He's so mean to Twilight."

"_Well I thought he was a nice feller…" _Applejack though.

If she had known that he was so mean to Twilight she would never have given him the apples, after all, Twilight was one of her good friends!

"Well what's he doing here in Ponyville?" Applejack asked, trying to take her friends mind off whatever was distressing her.

"His friend is really hurt." Fluttershy replied, "I don't understand what happened, and he refuses to tell us. Rainbow Dash took him to Redhearts and he really wanted to go see him." She finished, looking back to Twilight.

"Well shoot, I hope his friend is OK." AJ replied.

"I don't know, we were just on our way to check on him." Replied Twilight, looking up from the ground.

"Well shoot, 'Ah reckon we can probably find him there then." Applejack said, grabbing her saddle bag and turning the open sign over to read 'Closed.'

"You're probably right," Twilight said, gathering her sense. She decided it was best not to dwell on the things Bad Company had said to her.

"Before we go; if 'yah don't mind me askin' Twi, but what this feller's name?" Applejack asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"He told us to call him Bad Company." Replied Twilight.

"What's that 'sposed to mean?" asked Applejack.

"He said it means a soldier who fights to the end for his friends and for his mission, even if it cost him his life." Said Fluttershy, "He sounded really proud of it…" she finished quietly "Sorry to interrupt you Twilight…"

Twilight couldn't help but giggle a little bit, "It's alright Fluttershy, I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Well, what are we waitin' for? Let's get to the hospital." Applejack said, nudging her friends in the direction that Bad Company had wandered off.

And then there was Pinkie Pie.

"_Just around the corner and to my right…" _Alex thought, rounding the corner quickly.

As soon as he turned, he saw what he thought was a large Gingerbread House.

"_I'm getting diabetes just looking at that fucking thing. Jesus." _ He thought, he had never seen anything so sugary sweet in his entire life, and this town was overloading his senses.

He didn't think it could get any worse.

He was wrong, horribly, horribly wrong.

"Hey!" a very enthused and happy voice shouted, "I've never seen you around before! And I know everypony!"

He was afraid to turn around.

"And if I don't know you, that must mean you're a new pony!" the voice continued.

"_Don't turn around Alex. You'll get diabetes."_ His conscious warned him.

He turned around anyways.

As soon as he did, a pink pony covered with more pink and then some pink on top of that pink and a few balloons on her flank was uncomfortably close to his face.

"Uh…Hello?" He said, not sure how to react.

"Hey! Since you're new that means I have to throw you a party! I throw all the new ponies parties!" She said.

"_Dear god. I need Insulin! I NEED SOME FUCKING INSULIN." _His mind screamed.

"That's…nice…" He said, slowly backing away.

"What's your name? My name is pinkie Pie and I work at sugar cube corner! It's right over there!" She said, turning him around and pointing his face in the direction of the Gingerbread building he saw earlier.

"_Oh course she works there…"_ He thought.

"But I live there too! Because Mr. and Mrs. Cake are so nice!" Pinkie Pie continued.

"_Dear lord in heaven, what did I do to deserve this?"_ He groaned to himself.

"My name is uh… Bad Company." He said, hoping that the response would put her at bay.

He was wrong, again.

"That's a silly name! Bad Company? Oh well! I think it's neat! What are you doing here in Ponyville? What's your favorite color? Favorite kind of cake? What's your cutie mark?" She asked, bombarding him with questions as he backed away, no matter how quickly he tried to move, she was there in front of him, waiting for answers.

There was no escape.

Though he didn't want to answer these questions, one did catch his attention.

"_Cutie Mark? What in the fuck is a cutie mark?"_ He thought, maybe he should ask.

"A what mark?" He asked, looking puzzled.

"You know!" the Pink pony said with a giggle, "A cutie mark! A cutie mark is the mark on your flank that tells you your special talent!" She said cheerfully.

This led Alex to wonder what his 'Cutie Mark' was himself,

"What my special talent is huh?" He asked, "You know, I'm not so sure myself."

The pink pony gasped, "How can you not know what your own cutie mark is?" She asked,

"Uh, I never paid attention to it?" Alex said, trying to avoid a direct answer.

Before the pink pony said anything else, she immediately attacked him, prying at his armor.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Alex screamed, trying to push her off.

"Trying to see your cutie mark!" She said, before continuing her task,

"E-Merg-ency release? What's that mean?" she asked aloud, staring at a small button hidden beneath a black panel.

"Wh…NO NO NO NO DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Alex screamed, trying desperately to push her off.

The Emergency Release, a failsafe mechanism that will release all seals on standard infantry armor.

Seeing as the armor made everything seem lighter, made you faster, stronger, and built to last much, much longer, no one knew why it existed.

I mean really, why would someone do that? For a plot device so I can just easily make him remove his armor? Bull shit.

Alex was frantic, he never took his armor off unless he was within the confines of Camp Lincoln in Paris; he would be exposed! Vulnerable to enemy fire!

"Stop! No! Please don't!" He shouted to no avail.

It was too late, the button had been pressed.

Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, and Fluttershy had heard the shouting from around the corner.

"What in Tarnation…?" Applejack began as she rounded the corner, only to be cut off by a loud hissing sound as the air released from his armor.

Along with the hissing you could hear several clicking sounds as the armor detached from its various connecting parts.

When all was quiet, the armor seemed to just fall to the ground, suddenly unable to hold itself together as the emergency release had been pressed.

"_FUCK!"_ Alex screamed angrily, rapidly trying to gather all the pieces together as they fell, placing them in his bag.

"_FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" _He screamed again, this time turning angrily to Pinkie Pie, "_I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING TOUCH THAT._" He roared.

Though he was furious, Pinkie was un-phased by his outburst.

Giggling, she spoke "Don't be silly! It must have been so cramped in there! And now I can see your cutie mark!" she said, clapping excitedly.

"_Fucking ponies…"_ Alex thought, _"However… I wonder what my 'Cutie Mark' is…"_ He admitted to himself, turning around to look at his flank.

What caught his attention over the Cutie mark was a pair of wings on his sides.

"_I'm a Pegasus?"_ He thought, _"That's pretty fucking awesome."_ He thought smiling to himself.

Taking in the fact he had wings relatively quickly, he looked to his flank to see his cutie mark.

Emblazoned on his flank was the Coalition flag.

The Western Nations Coalition flag really is kind of silly.

Take the Canadian flag, right? And then take the original American flags circle of stars, right? And put that around the maple leaf and smack it into the center of a Brazilian flag where the globe thingy used to be.

Bam, Coalition Flag.

But it had a few additions, such as the crossed swords behind it and a small arrow with a star beneath it, marking his rank at private first class.

"_Not bad…"_ He found himself thinking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked pinkie pie, investigating the Cutie Mark in question.

"It means," Alex started, "Well, I assume it means that I'm a soldier of the Coalition, a Private First Class to be exact." He nodded proudly.

"_Interesting…"_ Twilight thought, _"His special talent is going to war?"_

"Now if you'll excuse me…" He growled, clearly getting annoyed "I'll be on my way to the hospital." he said, picking the bag of apples he had apparently dropped when he was attacked by diabetes incarnate.

"Wait!" Twilight called to him "Why don't we come with you?"

"Why would I want you to come with me? In fact, specifically YOU!" He growled, shoving a hoof in Twilights face, "So you can interrogate him too? I don't think so." He hissed.

Once again, he made Twilight feel very, very small.

"No…I... I just want to see if he's ok…" She said quietly.

"Bull shit. Maybe you others can come but I don't trust you. You haven't earned it yet." He growled furiously before turning around once again making his way to the hospital.

Applejack was not happy with the way that the new pony had just talked to Twilight, how could he be so mean?

Before she could turn and give that pony a piece of her mind, Twilight stopped her.

"It's ok Applejack" She said, forcing a smile, "He's just worried about his friend is all." She said, obviously feeling hurt by the things he had said.

"But Twi!" Applejack protested, "Ah' ain't ever seen a pony that was so mean! And to you of all ponies!" she continued.

"I know, I know… but it can't be helped; let's just go to the Hospital, Rainbow Dash should be there." Replied Twilight, walking towards the nearby hospital.

"_Next time 'ah see that feller 'ah'll be givin' him a piece of my mind!" _Applejack thought to herself before following Twilight towards the hospital.

Meanwhile in Garrets dreams…

I am going to give you fair warning, I do intend to into quite a bit of detail up again. You have been warned.

"No! No! NO!" Garret screamed from the operating table, "_**AGHHHHHH!"**_ He howled in terrible agony.

In 2041, Garret had been captured by the Federation.

Trying to obtain information, they brutally tortured him.

Ever since, he's had horrible nightmares every night, always waking up screaming.

In this dream, he relived every terrible second he spent in the room, strapped to a table, with a single light hanging above his head.

"Come now, we can make it all stop if you just tell us what you know." The voice said again over the intercom.

"_YOU WON'T GET SHIT FROM ME."_ Garret roared in defiance.

"I'm afraid that's a wrong answer…" The voice replied ominously.

Garret heard a gently music start playing as the voice began to talk again.

"Let me promise you something, we will keep going until we kill you, or you tell us what you know; the choice is yours." It continued.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in your _EYE." _The voice said wickedly.

As soon as it had finished Garret heard a door open and close again.

The table suddenly sat him upright, allowing him to see a man with a white theater mask expressing happiness covering his face.

The man seemed pre occupied with something, when he turned around, Garret was horrified, in his hands, was a needle, a very large, jagged needle.

"Oh were going to have so much fun…" The man said slyly, approaching Garret.

"No… What are you doing?" Garret asked in terror as the man got closer.

"You'll see my friend… Or maybe not." He said, chuckling to himself.

Suddenly a clamp came down and force Garrets right eye open.

He knew exactly what was about to happen.

"No... You… You can't do this! YOU CAN'T!" He screamed, desperately trying to break free.

"I'm afraid I can." The man said, lining the needle up to his pupil.

Suddenly and without warning, the man jammed the needle painfully and carelessly into Garrets eye.

"_**AGGHHHHHHHHH! STOP! PLEASE!"**_ He howled in pain.

"Only you can make it stop, until you tell us what we want to know, things will only get worse." The man replied, turning around again, rummaging through a bag.

When he turned around he had a hammer and nail in his hands.

Garret was helpless as another clamp held down his left hand.

"Tell us." The man said, gently placing the large nail against the back of Garrets left hand.

"Never!" Garret shouted in defiance to his captors.

"So stubborn!" The man said, clearly pleased with the response as he crashed the hammer down onto the head of the nail, sending it through Garrets hand.

"_**AGHH!"**_ Garret howled again

Through his one good eye, Garret noticed that the nail got thicker the further up you got, maximizing pain as it was hammered in.

"You can make it all stop. Just tell us what we want to know." The man said again.

"_**FUCK YOU."**_ Garret hissed.

The sound of metal on metal and the tearing of flesh filled the room as the man hammered the nail further.

"Come now, surely none of that information is worth all this pain?" The man asked, turning around again.

"_**Do your worst you pussy!**_" Garret roared.

"Tsk tsk, so stubborn… Maybe I should skip a few things and go right to my favorite part?" The man asked, looking to Garret again.

When he turned around, in his hands was a machine Garret had never seen before, it was a small, silvery device that had some kind of handle on the back.

"Do you know what this is?" The man asked, "I like to call it _The Shredder"_ He said, chuckling to himself.

"Do you want me to show you what it does?" He asked, approaching Garret.

"_**No matter what you do I won't tell you shit you Federation piss hole!"**_ Garret roared again defiantly.

The man said nothing, approaching Garret, he pressed something on the hilt of the tool, causing a slow whirring noise to begin and a trio of razor sharp claws and a small razor rotating slowly in the center to pop up.

Before Garret could even imagine what the device was for, the man planted it firmly in his chest.

Garret thought that hurt.

What happened next made the needle in his eye, the nail in his hand, all the blood on his body from the beatings he received seem like a massage to what happened next.

The blade dug underneath the skin on his chest and started slowly peeling it off.

Everything else may have hurt, but this _**HURT.**_

"_**Tell me" **_ The man hissed, all pleasantness gone from his voice.

"_**AGHHHH! I WON'T TELL YOU SHIT!" **_Garret howled between sobs.

"You've forced my hand then." The man said, touching another button on the hilt of the tool, causing the blade to increase in width.

But instead of slowly peeling, he would allow the blade to expand, and then rip off chunks of Garrets flesh, exposing bone and muscle tissue.

After causing a near fatal amount of damage to Garrets chest, the man the device to his face, positioning it over the needle, then with one sick motion it would punch into his eye.

And that's when he woke up.

Garret woke up in a place reminiscent of his nightmares; he was in a white room with few lights lying on an operating table.

"_No… No! NO NO NO!" _He screamed to himself _"I WON'T GO BACK! THEY'LL NEVER TAKE ME BACK!" _

He began howling madly.

His screams could be heard throughout Ponyville.

"_**NO! I WON'T GO BACK! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" **_He roared furiously, reaching out, trying to grab a nearby scalpel, only to find that his hand was a hoof.

"_They must have drugged me!" _ He thought madly, grabbing it in his mouth instead, leaping off the operating table.

He was surrounded by wide eyed ponies in white.

"_In white…"_ He thought, remembering the man that caused him so much pain.

"Please sir! Lie down you need to rest!" One of the ponies said, trying to calm him.

"_**YOU CAN'T TAKE ME BACK!" **_He roared furiously, charging forward, only to be piled on by several ponies.

As he started bucking madly, a very unfortunate intern connected with his hooves, getting struck with bone crushing force.

The intern howled in pain as blood gushed from his face.

"_We need some help in here!" _One pony yelled before being tossed into a cabinet like a rag doll.

Just outside…

Rainbow Dash heard the screams and the crashing and was deciding whether or not to go investigate when a Silver Pegasus pony with a blue mane that had a white streak through it burst into the room, shouting about something she didn't understand.

"Garret! GARRET?" Alex shouted, "You!" He said, pointing a hoof at Rainbow Dash, "Where is he?" He asked, clearly distressed.

"The nurse took him just through that door, but I don't think you want to go in there!" She said as the pony in front of her took off through the door she pointed out.

In the next room…

Alex was amazed at the massive amount of damage Garret was inflicting, tossing ponies left and right roaring in defiance. As impressed as Alex was, he knew that Garret needed to calm down, he had just woken up after surgery if the fact that his body seemed totally healed despite a few scars here and there was any indication.

"Garret!" Alex shouted, tackling his friend, "You need to calm down!"

"A...Alex?" Garret asked, sounding confused, "Did they get you too?"

"Did who get me?" Alex asked,

"The feds!" Garret roared, trying to break free of Alex's and the other ponies hold.

"I don't know wh…" That was when Alex remembered.

That was when Alex remembered that Garret had been in a Coalition POW camp for two weeks, where he was brutally tortured every day until the Coalition army liberated the camp; Garret had been found strapped to an operating table, a massive nail hammered through his hand and a needle in his eye.

Later medical reports would show that he had large areas of skin forcefully removed and re attached.

The Federation should have killed him a hundred times over, but using advanced medical technology, they always brought him back. Making him live and die over and over again, never giving him peace.

Garret had been different ever since, night terrors, hallucinations, and insomnia.

"Ok Garret, You're not in a Federation camp Ok?" Alex said soothingly, trying to calm his friend down, "You're in a hospital; they just want to help you." Alex said.

Garrets muscles relaxed as his friend assured him that everything was ok.

"I…I thought they took me back…" Garret sobbed, "I thought they would hurt me again."

The medical ponies slowly got up, leaving Alex to console his friend while they tended to the ponies that Garret had hurt.

"It's ok man… You're never going back there, I promise, I'll go get you myself if they take you back." Alex said.

Twilight Sparkle and her Friends (A wild Rarity has appeared!) entered the room to see several ponies bleeding badly, leading them to wonder if the unicorn on the verge of death just three hours ago had recovered his strength so quickly.

Looking around the room, she saw Bad Company consoling his friend who was sobbing loudly, pleading to his friend that he doesn't let 'them' take him back.

"Excuse me? Bad Company?" She said, slowly touching him on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" He hissed before turning to his friend and opening the sack of apples, "here, I brought you something to eat." He said, handing his friend some of the food before standing up and facing Twilight.

"I just want to know what your friends name is." She said, looking down at the Golden brown Unicorn with the Red mane that contained a few silvery streaks.

"Oh, I know that one," Rainbow Interrupted, "His name is Boom Box, he told me on the way here." She nodded knowingly to Twilight.

"Boom…Box?" Alex said, suddenly remembering the nick name, he roared with laughter; "Couldn't have picked a better name for him myself!" He said cheerfully before his expression shifted back to serious.

Before anypony could speak, Garret began to talk, "B…Bad Company?" He said, looking at his friend with a slightly confused expression.

"Yes… Boom Box," Alex said slowly, "I'm Bad Company."

Garret smiled, starting to come to his senses.

"Well, that was very nice of you to fix me up." Boom Box said, looking at the medical ponies around him, "And I'm very, very sorry about my moment of… Paranoia? Yes, that, I have very bad dreams sometimes you see." He said, nodding apologetically to the ponies.

"It's quite alright Boom Box," Replied Nurse Red Heart, "It's nothing we can't fix."

"Glad to hear it" He replied grinning widely.

"Now I don't believe I've met you," Garret continued, nodding towards Twilight Sparkle and her friends.

"Oh, not officially I suppose." She said, taking in the large stallion before her.

"_Wow he makes Big mac look small, How did Rainbow even carry him?"_ She thought, looking him over.

Upon looking at his flank she paused for two reasons.

She thought _"Well… He's QUITE the stallion…"_ causing her to flush,

And two, his Cutie Mark was of a skull with a circle having four lines stick into it, one on the top, left, right, and bottom, covering the forehead. (A crosshair). And, more importantly, the skull was emblazoned across the same flag that was on Bad Companies flank.

Before she could speak, Bad Company interrupted the conversation; "That can wait Boom Box, right now we need to figure out how to get home." He said, looking up to his friend.

"Home?" Bad Company asked, looking at his friend, "As far as I'm concerned I'm never going back to that hell hole."

"As far as I'm concerned, this is home."

End Chapter 3.

Yay 15,000 words total! I feel so spehzul! :D Hope you guys like this chapter as much as the last two.

I would say chapter four will be out Friday at the latest, I also promise that Rarity will do things soon.

See you guys next time! And don't forget to leave a review if you like the story! :D!


	4. It's Perfect

Once again I have a few comments! I still can't thank you guys enough for actually finding my story enjoyable. I know a few of you enjoy Alex's massive douche baggery and I'm going to assure you it's going to be awhile before he changes his attitude. Also, before the 5th chapter I'm going to say it'd be safe to assume we'll see a little side project I'm working on (Don't worry, it is related) that will be called "The Coalition Infantryman's guide to standard equipment; Coalition and otherwise." I also promise to decide upon a shorter title for it; if you have suggestions for the title of that little project leave it at the end of your review. Now once again I can't ask enough for a review after you read the chapter, reviews tell me several important things, first, whether or not someone enjoyed it, and second, where I can improve, so please, leave a review! Thank you, -Ehre.

Alex was dumfounded, if Garret meant what he had said, that meant he didn't want to go back home.

Could Garret really want to stay here? A place he knew nothing about? He had only been conscious for a few minutes now and he had already decided he wanted to stay here. To abandon everything he knew for a chance at a new life.

Alex didn't understand how he could so quickly and easily let go of everything.

And that pissed him right the fuck off.

"What the _FUCK_ did you just say?" Alex hissed furiously, looking at his friend who seemed to be discussing sleeping arrangements with Twilight and her friends.

"Huh?" Garret asked, raising an eye brow and turning to his friend, a look of confusion on his face.

Alex was angry, very, very angry, and the look on his face let everypony in the room know that.

"You want to stay _HERE?" _Alex roared angrily, "_YOU'RE WILLING TO ABANDON EVERYTHING THAT WE KNOW? WHY?"_

Alex was uncontrollably angry, in his fury his wings (Lol, wingboner.) had spread wide as he took an aggressive pose.

"To put it simply, yes, yes I am." Garret replied calmly.

"_TELL ME WHY!"_ Alex roared.

"You want to know why?" Garret asked, his expression changing to show that he was starting to get annoyed with Alex's behavior.

"_YES __**BOOM BOX; **__I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHY THE FUCK YOU WANT TO STAY HERE!" _Alex screamed again, putting emphasis on the name Garret had chosen, adding an edge to it.

Garret approached his friend calmly as everypony in the room looked on, afraid of what might happen.

Twilight and her friends were no exception, though they wanted to intervene, they were afraid of what might happen if they tried to separate the two.

"Then let me explain it to you, _**BAD COMPANY;**_" Garret hissed, putting the same emphasis on the name Alex had chosen, "Because back there, what you call '_Home'_, I call _A FUCKING NEVER ENDING NIGHTMARE. AND TRUST ME __**BAD COMPANY, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH FUCKING NIGHTMARES."**_ He roared furiously, finally losing his cool.

"_WE HAVE A FUCKING JOB TO DO. WE ARE SOLDIERS OF THE COALITION; WE FIGHT TILL THE END. WHY? BECAUSE IT'S OUR JOB __**BOOM BOX." **_Alex continued, the fury in him rising to the top.

"_YOU CAN GO BACK! I WILL NEVER GO BACK THERE"_ Garret roared, taking a breath before continuing, "_HAVEN'T WE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH? ENOUGH PAIN AND SUFFERING? SEEN ENOUGH OF OUR FRIENDS DIE THERE? IF WE GO BACK, THEY WILL HAVE DIED IN VAIN __**BAD COMPANY.**__" _Garret screamed.

If you looked closely, you could see the tears welling up in his eyes, Alex was no different.

"_THEY DID __**NOT **__DIE IN VAIN! WE FIGHT TO PRESERVE THEIR MEMORY. WE FIGHT FOR THE LOST __**BOOM BOX;**__ WE FIGHT BECAUSE THEY FOUGHT." _Alex roared angrily, tears streaming down his face.

Twilight and everypony else in the room looked on in shock, never before having witnessed an emotional event of that magnitude.

That was when Fluttershy, the element of kindness, tried to defuse the situation.

"C…Can't we just sit down and talk about this? I'm sure all this yelling isn't really necessary…" She said shyly.

Somehow, though he and Alex hadn't stopped screaming, Garret had heard her.

Turning to face her, she and her friends braced for a look of anger and disgust; instead, they received a look of sorrow and anguish, complimented rather nicely with tears.

"_YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, DO YOU?" _He asked, screaming angrily before slightly lowering his tone and approaching her slowly, "You don't understand… because you didn't see… But I'll make you see, I'll make you _**ALL **_see…" He said, the tears flowing down his face.

At the time, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie had no idea how serious he was.

They would see; they would see it all.

He turned again to face Alex, the fury returning to his voice "_DON'T YOU FUCKING GET IT? I'VE SEEN TOO MANY OF MY FRIENDS DIE. I HAVE SPENT THE LAST FOUR YEARS OF MY LIFE, __**FOUR FUCKING YEARS!**__ FIGHTING. AND SO HAVE YOU! HAVEN'T YOU HAD ENOUGH?" _Garret roared.

Once again, if you looked closely, you could see something was off. His horn was beginning to glow.

"_YOU DON'T THINK I CARE? YOU THINK I FIGHT FOR THE PLEASURE OF IT ALL?" _Alex roared angrily, "_I FIGHT, __**BOOM BOX, **__SO THAT I CAN MAKE SURE THAT A LITTLE GIRL KNOWS HER DADDY, THAT A MOTHER WON'T HAVE TO MOURN FOR HER SON. SO THAT EVERYONE WE LOVE, CAN BE SAFE. THAT IS WHY I FIGHT! YOU FIGHT FOR THE SAME REASONS, I KNOW YOU DO!" _He screamed, unable to contain his fury.

Some ponies in the room looked on, tears streaming down their cheeks as these two strange ponies vented their frustrations. Others, like Twilight, noticed that the horn of large Golden Brown Unicorn named Boom Box was starting to glow brighter and brighter after each word.

"_YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?" _Garret screamed, more in anguish, than in fury, "_TOMMY WAS GOING TO HAVE A KID MAN! A SON! HE ALWAYS WANTED A SON! HE WAS GOING TO NAME HIM SETH. NOW THAT BABY BOY WILL NEVER KNOW HIS DADDY. __**AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" **_He roared in despair.

As he finished that sentence, a bright flash blinded everypony in the room.

Garret had done something that Twilight had never even heard rumors of. He had taken them back into his memories, to show them the things he had seen. And he didn't even know it.

_OH SHI…._

Everypony in the room, or, what was once a room in the hospital looked about in confusion.

They were on some kind boat; but that wasn't what scared them. No, what scared them was the vast number of tall, skinny creatures around them that stood on two legs, covered head to hoof in blue and silver dress, seemingly oblivious to the sudden appearance of two dozen ponies.

Each one of these strange creatures held in their hands an odd device that no pony had ever seen or even conceptualized.

It was a long, black piece of metal with a barrel reaching out at the front of it.

As the various ponies in the room took in their new surroundings, the unicorn that had done this continued speaking, seemingly unfazed.

"_DO YOU REMEMBER? REMEMBER WHEN THE SHIPS HAD DEPARTED. WHEN WE WERE SUPPOSED TO HIT THE BEACHES! BECAUSE I REMEMBER EVERY PAINFUL DETAIL." _He cried out in despair.

Alex was unable to respond as he recalled what had happened that day and what was going to happen in just a few minutes.

This was the first time they lost a close friend, and all Alex could do, was watch as that friend, Seth Miller, died.

Suddenly, everypony heard a noise that drew all their attention to the front of the ship, where a small light was slowly expanding.

"_**ALRIGHT LADIES! DO YOU WANNA LIVE FOREVER?" **_Roared a large, imposing man, _"__**FOR THE COALITION! CHARGE!"**_ He shouted, motioning to the door.

All the creatures suddenly cheered, letting out whoops and hollers as the light expanded, almost to the bottom of the ship.

As the door hit solid ground, leaving it wide open, the creatures cheered once again, charging into the light.

That was when the enemy opened fire.

As they charged, a barrage of bullets met them with open arms, tearing many of the unfortunate soldiers to pieces.

Everypony present looked on in horror as they saw several of the creatures writhing in agony before falling to the ground, clutching at various parts of their bodies and collapsing, falling silent as the blood trickled from their wounds.

As this all unfolded, as the two dozen or so ponies present tried to cover their eyes, to ignore the events unfolding before them, Alex sat silently, watching one of his most painful memories unfold before him.

Many ponies were crying while others just looked on in shock, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Don't you remember?" The voice of Garret quietly made itself known in the minds of everypony there, "Don't you remember? We just hit the beach; we thought everyone had made it." A small laugh echoed throughout, "hell man! I think we would have been celebrating! We made it! We were the first wave and everyone was alright!" Garret continued, "Or, almost everyone."

Suddenly, everypony was against that same stone wall as Garret guided them further into his memories.

"S…Seth; Seth got shot…" He moaned in despair, "We knew Seth since first grade man! He was gonna get married…" He cried

Uncontrollably everyponies attention was drawn to the image of one of the creatures on the ground; it was bleeding badly from the stomach, crying out in pain as it lay against the wall, being held by its friends.

"G…Garret?" Seth moaned, looking up at his friend who was now holding him securely in his arms, "C…Can you tell Vanessa that I love her? That I'm sorry I didn't make it?"

"Don't talk like that man!" the one named Garret said, holding Seth close to his chest, "You're gonna be alright! You're gonna be standing at the altar, watching her walk down the aisle in a beautiful dress!" He continued, trying to cheer Seth up, trying to keep him awake.

"I…I think I see her…" Seth said, slowly removing his helmet, revealing that he was smiling, staring up into the sky, "She….She's so beautiful Garret…" he said, reaching out towards the sky, tears streaming down his face.

"Seth? _SETH!_ Stay with me man! Come on! You can't do this!" Garret cried in despair.

"She's so beautiful… I need to be with her…" Seth whispered quietly.

"No! _NO!"_ Garret roared angrily.

"Garret?" Seth began, "I want you to know, you were gonna be my best man, and don't think I wasn't gonna make you my kids god father!" Seth continued, chuckling quietly.

"Don't leave man! You can't!" Garret screamed desperately, shaking his dying friends body violently, trying to keep him awake.

The world around the two started to shrink, leaving only a light shining down on the two of them as everypony watched.

"Garret?" Seth said weakly.

"Yeah man?" Garret replied, choking back tears.

"Kill as many of those Federation mother fuckers as you possibly can." Seth said, sighing heavily, "I can't keep her waiting anymore; she wants me to follow her…" he said, looking back to the sky," You were always my best friend. Don't forget to tell Vanessa I'm sorry…please…" With that, he stopped moving, fading away while Garret held his lifeless body close.

Garret knew that all he could do was close his eyes and keep his promise. He was going to kill as many of those Fed bastards as he possibly could in every way imaginable.

With a ferocious roar, he charged forward, taking a nearby _Avenger _from a fallen marine in his hands, firing madly at the waves of enemy soldiers charging onto the beach to meet the Coalition Invasion force.

So he sang, giving his name meaning as his voice boomed over the sounds of battle, unflinching and merciless in his quest for vengeance.

"_DOWN THEY COME! THE SWARM OF LOCUST! SKIES ABOVE! CONVERGE AND CHOKE US! FEAST OF SOULS! CONSUME THE HARVEST! YOUNG AND OLD! SUFFER UNTO THE LOCUST!"_ He roared charging rabidly into battle.

Before long, both forces crashed into one another, sparking the bloodiest battle in the history of mankind.

At the end of the Battle, the Coalition emerged victorious, but at the cost of 673,734 (Random number generator : P) Men and Women.

The Federation Death Toll wasn't much better.

And neither was Garret, covered in blood, he sobbed loudly when the gun fire had died down.

He lost a lot of friends that day.

But so did Alex. And neither of them would ever forget what they had endured.

Garret spoke again, this time to Alex directly, sorrow and despair breaking through as he spoke.

"_You were there… You saw him go down, and you're telling me you want to go back? WHY? I NEEDED TO SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM. DO YOU WANT THAT TO BE US? DO YOU WANT TO HOLD ME IN YOUR ARMS, MAKING PROMISES THAT YOU CAN'T KEEP?" _He screamed furiously.

As his words ended, so did the vision of his long and bloody memory.

He had shown them.

He had shown them all.

And were back!

As everypony tried to make sense of what had just happened, tried to understand all they had seen, a large unicorn was on the ground, curled as tightly together as he could, sobbing quietly, apologizing to no one in particular over and over again.

Alex approached his friend slowly, lying down next to him, putting a hoof on his shoulder.

"I know man… I know… Seth wasn't the only one…" Alex said quietly, tears streaming down his face.

"We… We lost Sam that day too… to a mortar…" Garret said between sobs.

"I know… James too… and Jacob and Matt." Alex said, adding to the list.

Something had suddenly occurred to Twilight and all of her friends as they listed name after name.

The ponies before them had seen and lived through things more horrible than they could possibly imagine, and somehow, have come out mostly sane, finally having some semblance of understanding, Twilight desperately wanted to help.

Twilight slowly approached the two, trying to gather the courage to speak.

"I…I'm sorry…" She said quietly, reaching a hoof out to the Pegasus in front of her.

"Don't you fucking touch me." He hissed, turning to her and glaring angrily, "I don't want to answer any fucking questions, I have one hell of an emotionally fucked up friend to take care of." He growled, turning back to Boom Box, "Come on man… I guess… I guess we can stay here for a little while… Just to relax, we deserve it." He said, patting his friend gently on his back.

Note: OC's will be called by Pony names from this point on, Remember, Garret = Boom Box, and Alex = Bad Company.

Boom Box sobbed quietly into his forelegs, "Why did it have to be Seth? He had so much to live for… Why couldn't it have been me man? Why couldn't I have taken that bullet?" He moaned in anguish, sobbing once more.

"Don't say that buddy," Bad Company said, hugging his friend tightly, "If you died that day, I would have had to beat the shit out of you." He said jokingly, helping his friend up slowly.

"What you would have beaten up my corpse?" Boom Box asked before chuckling quietly, wiping tears from his eyes as he regained his composure.

"No, I would have brought you back to life first, beat the shit out of you, then killed you for going and dying on me." Bad Company replied jokingly, gently hoofing Boom Box in the arm.

Everypony in the room was shocked, how could these ponies recover so quickly from something so terrible? From such a horrible event in their lives they just moments later start cracking jokes about it? What was WRONG with these ponies?

"So your name is Bad Company eh?" Boom Box said, grinning widely.

"Why?" Bad Company asked, looking at his friend quizzically.

The grin on Boom Box's face was too large to possibly describe accurately.

Taking a very, very deep breath, Boom Box leaped onto a nearby table and, much to everyponies surprise, began to sing…

"_AND THAT'S WHY THEY CALL ME! BAAAAAAD COMPANY! I WON'T DENY! BAD BAD COMPANY! TILL THE DAY I DIE!" _Boom Box sung loudly, living up to his name in that short musical outburst.

(His voice was very, very loud.)

All Bad Company could do was laugh, wiping a tear from his eye, "Back to the old you I see?" He asked, laughing aloud.

"Hey, we can't let the events of the past dominate our lives." Boom Box replied nodding.

"I suppose not." Bad Company replied, thinking that last bit over, "Hey, are you hungry? I'm fucking ravenous."

Boom Box leaped from the table, causing a loud crash on impact.

"Am I hungry? All we've had to eat for the past four years is K-rations. I have been hungry for four years." Boom Box said, nodding wildly.

"Hey, You," Bad Company said, pointing a hoof at Twilight.

"W…What?" She asked, backing away, worried that he was going to insult her again.

"Is there any where me and my ever so hungry companion can get something to eat?" Bad Company asked, approaching her slowly before speaking again, "Perhaps I'll change my opinion of you."

Before he got to close, Applejack and Fluttershy blocked his path.

"Now hold it right 'there mister!" Applejack began, shoving a hoof in Bad Company's face, "Ah' Reckon you owe Twi here an apology!" she said sternly.

"Y…yeah!" Fluttershy said, trying to be more assertive.

"In due time, but first, I would like to get something to eat." Bad Company said flatly.

"Me too. Perhaps we can discuss the situation over some lunch?" Boom Box said hopefully, turning to the still shocked Nurse Redheart, "Excuse me, but I was wearing something when I came in, can you tell me where you put it? It's irreplaceable." He said, looking at her as if nothing had even happened.

"Oh…Oh!" Nurse Redheart said, coming back to reality, "Yes, we put it over there, in that cabinet; we cleaned it, if that's alright." She said apologetically, hoping not to offend the rather unpredictable pony in front of her.

"Oh really? Why thank you so very much." Boom Box replied, nodding excitedly, "I've needed to do that for a few weeks as it stands, thank you for that." He said, smiling as he walked over to the cabinet in question.

As he opened it, Twilight and her friends found themselves drawn to watch as he carefully pulled each piece of his armor out of the cabinet.

"_Something is different about Boom Box's armor…" _Twilight thought as Boom Box fumbled with the straps and seals.

She was right, his was thicker, bigger, and had golden lining.

Why?

"Um…Excuse me, Boom Box?" Twilight inquired quietly, "Why is your armor different from Bad Company's?" She asked.

"Good question," Boom Box replied, turning to face her as he slid his helmet into place, "You see, as I lost my friends in the field of battle, as a form of remembrance, I would take select pieces of their armor and attach it to mine." He said, nodding, "See this?" He said, pointing to part of his chest that seemed rather worn out, "This was Seth's, having it has saved my ass more than once. "

Before Twilight could respond, Bad Company interrupted, "What did I _JUST_ say to you about asking questions?" He hissed, glaring at her.

"It's no problem Bad Company, just get your things and we'll get going." Boom Box said, saving Twilight from Bad Company's hurtful words.

As Bad Company walked away to the other side of the room where he had placed their bags, Twilight took the opportunity to try and find out why he was so mean to her, turning to Boom Box (Who had just finished putting on the rest of his armor) who now seemed twice as big as before and much, much more intimidating to look at; she tried to speak, but he stopped her.

"Let me guess, you want to know why he's so cruel to you and only you?" He asked, looking down at the small purple unicorn that stood before him.

"Well…yes." Twilight replied, kicking the ground nervously.

"You remind him of Kat, hell, you remind me of Kat." Boom Box said, nodding as if what he just said was fact.

"Remind him of whom?" Twilight asked, looking up to Boom Box, a confused look on her face.

"Kat, she was a friend of ours." He said, looking down at Twilight.

"_Was…"_ Twilight thought, _"Had something happened to her?"_

"Really? What's she like?" Twilight asked, trying to learn as much as she could about this 'Kat'.

"She loved to read, about anything and everything, hell, I think she even had a book on slumber parties or some stupid shit like that. Why would you even buy that?" Boom Box said before noticing Twilights rather embarrassed reaction as he ridiculed the concept of a book on slumber parties.

"_Jesus, she's Kat in pony form. But not dead." _ Boom Box thought, _"That explains everything." _He thought again, nodding to himself.

"Did he hate her too?" Twilight asked, still trying to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"Oh on the contrary, they were going to get engaged." Boom Box replied.

"_Were…"_ Twilight though again, realizing what must have happened.

"See, Kat was assigned to our unit as a medic, she did a pretty good job too, patched me up at least a dozen times; probably saved my life twice as much as that." He continued, nodding to Twilight.

"What happened to her?" Twilight asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"That's not my place to tell you." Boom Box said, "You're going to have to ask Bad Company that one." Hefinished, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Twilight called, (A little too loudly) "Why does he hate me if I remind him of her?"

"Because." This voice came from behind her.

"She went and did some stupid shit. Got herself killed just to save my miserable life." Bad Company said, glaring angrily at Twilight, "Now if you're as smart as you like to pretend you are, which you probably aren't, you'll drop the subject and treat us to a nice lunch with your friends here." He said, glaring down at her while gesturing to her friends.

She turned around to reply only to see him approach Boom Box, throwing tossing him one of the bags he hadn't let out of his sight since he got here.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Boom Box said excitedly as he nearly flattened Bad Company, attempting to dig into his pack.

"What the _FUCK_ are you doing?" Bad Company hissed at his friend.

"Aha!" Boom Box said, smiling as he pulled a bottle filled with some liquid in it out of Bad Company's pack "Can't live too long without a glass of this stuff!" He said, popping the top off in his mouth and taking a long, long drink.

"I wondered how that got there…" Bad Company said aloud, "Anderson has been searching your pack again, hasn't he?"

"You know it." Boom Box said, grinning sheepishly.

Bad Company sighed, getting back up off the ground.

"Come on, let's go get some grub." He said, motioning to the door.

"Alright, let me just finish up here." Boom Box said, taking another long drink from the bottle.

Though many of the ponies in the room began wondering what was in the bottle that made Boom Box so happy, it was Fluttershy who asked first.

"Excuse me, but um… sorry… What's that you're drinking?" She asked, looking down to the ground shyly as he turned to reply.

"Vodka!" Boom Box said excitedly, "Would you like a sip?" He asked, walking over to her with the bottle in his mouth.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly… It's yours after all; it certainly isn't my place to impose…" She said, blushing as he began roaring with laughter.

"Oh…Oh man… You… You are just….just… _**ADORABLE!"**_ Boom Box said, almost squealing with delight as she attempted to hide from him behind her friends.

Wiping tears of joy from his eyes at his sudden realization that Fluttershy is most certainly the most adorable of ponies; he returned the bottle to his own pack before turning to Fluttershy to speak once more, "Good lord… I've truly never seen something so adorable in my life!" He giggled with glee as he spoke.

"Boom Box…" Growled Bad Company, "Are you hungry or not? Or maybe you want to stay here staring at the cute little pony that will probably have nightmares about you."

"I'm not THAT terrifying am I? Be honest, I can crush your skull with a single hoof!" He said half seriously, causing Fluttershy to squeak in what he assumed was fear and take refuge behind the Orange pony with a Cowboy hat.

"Jesus Christ, that is so unbelievably adorable." He continued, causing the small Pegasus to blush and try to hide as much of herself as she could behind her friend.

Thankfully for Fluttershy, Bad Company saved the day!

"Are you hungry or do I have to beat your miserable ass and drag you off to eat?" Bad Company hissed, not a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Fine, let's go." Boom Box sighed, turning once again to the door.

Just outside the hospital a few moments from then…

As the group left the hospital, Boom Box finally saw the town in which he and Bad Company were to stay.

His mind was fucking blown.

He couldn't believe his eyes as the very model of a fairy tale village lie before him, in perfect peace and harmony.

"My god…" Boom Box mumbled under his breath, "It's perfect."

Authory things! This one was a littttlllleeee bit shorter than previous chapters I think, but still, long enough. However part of me thinks the chapter isn't as satisfying as it could have been and I can't seem to find a good way to make it better, seeing as I've re written it twice now and this is the most satisfied it's made me. Tell me what you think! Oh, and I know I said this was going to be out on Friday, but I had roughly eight hours of Free time, Go figure. Enjoy.

Maybe I'll just release a 4.5k -6k word chapter every two days? Yeah? Yeah! Maybe; we'll see.

I'm totally doing that. As much as I can anyways, just to thank you guys for being so awesome and actually reading the story.


	5. Sir Yes Sir!

I would like to apologize for how long this chapter took. I had some stuff to do and stuff like that; this is also the first chapter that went through pre-readers. Thanks again for actually reading this seeing as I don't necessarily see it as very good. Hope you guys enjoy! Now let's get started, Chapter five, 'Sir Yes Sir!'

Boom Box was in a state of pure awe; before him was a picture perfect fairy tale world, comically shaped (in his mind anyways) buildings that in no possible way could support themselves, beautiful flowers blooming on every window sill, and to top it all off, talking ponies.

It was perfect.

"Well shit." Boom Box said, turning to Bad Company, "This place doesn't look half bad."

"I guess…" Bad Company sighed, still unsure about the area.

"You know… looking at it kinda makes me…" Boom Box began, retracting his helmet revealing his massive grin.

"Don't you dare..." Bad Company hissed, glaring at Boom Box.

"Kinda makes me wanna…" Boom Box said again, taking a deep breath.

"I'll fucking kill you." Bad Company said sternly.

Twilight and her friends looked on, unsure of what was about to happen.

Suddenly and without warning, Boom Box leaped onto a nearby vendors cart and shouted "_KINDA MAKES ME WANNA BREAK INTO SONG!" _

At this Bad Company facehoofed with bone crushing force.

But as soon as Boom Box declared his desire to sing, he also realized that he had no idea what the hell TO sing.

"Hmm…" Boom Box muttered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully with a hoof, "Well… Give me some time and I'm sure I will think of something to sing about!" he declared, nodding excitedly to the ponies that stared at him expectantly.

"Cut your losses and let's get something to eat dumb ass." Bad Company said, sounding painfully annoyed with Boom Box's actions.

"Confound these ponies! They have no relevance to my musical taste!" Boom Box said before leaping down from the cart he had claimed as his stage.

"Yeah whatever, let's go find someplace to eat." Bad Company replied cooly.

"I find your argument very compelling, however, I am in deep disagreement with you." Boom Box replied in a mock intellectual tone.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bad Company asked, rolling his eyes at Boom Box's lackadaisical attitude.

"If you have had the same thoughts as me; which I'm sure you have seeing as you somehow acquired apples from one of these ponies; but we probably don't have any form of currency they would accept aside from trading some of our irreplaceable equipment." Boom Box said, providing his well-informed counter argument that caused Bad Company to groan.

"Ok, so we don't have shit that these ponies will accept, I already traded my knife for those apples I gave you earlier, but I don't want to give up anything else." Bad Company replied, knowing how right Boom Box was.

While Bad Company and Boom Box were wrapped up in a discussion about cross dimensional currency conversion rates, Twilight couldn't help but feel obligated to help them with their predicament.

"I could pay for you, after all you two just got here, we can't really expect you to have very much of our money." Twilight interrupted, smiling kindly at them.

"Well thank you very much Twilight, how can we ever repay you?" Boom Box said, sounding relatively sincere.

"Oh it's not a problem, really, I don't mind." She continued.

"If you say so…" Boom Box said, a strange grin creeping across his face.

"You've opened the abyss Twilight; I hope you're prepared for the coming storm." Bad Company warned.

Twilight wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that but decided not to dwell on it for too long.

"Well if you guys will just follow me, we'll be there in no time….Girls?" Twilight said, motioning for the two new ponies to follow her and her friends.

As they started down the street, she noticed that Boom Box seemed to be slowly but surely getting closer to Fluttershy.

"Excuse me, but I don't think I got your name." Boom Box asked, directing the question to Fluttershy who jumped in surprise when as he spoke, resulting in a gentle laugh from Boom Box as he spoke again, "I do apologize if I scared you, but I would just like to know your name." he said apologetically.

"O…Oh…" Fluttershy replied nervously, "M..My n-name is F…Fluttershy…" she said quietly, prompting Twilight to think he hadn't heard her, but once again, much to everyponies surprise, he had.

"Fluttershy? That's a fitting name if I do say so myself." Boom Box replied with a curt nod, "So Fluttershy, what do you do?"

"I…I take care of all the animals…" She replied, just as quietly as before, and just like before, he had still heard her.

"Really? All of them? That sounds like one hell of a job." He continued, "Do you think I could be of assistance? After all, a pony such as yourself must have very little free time if you need to take of so many animals all by yourself." He finished, looking to Bad Company who just nodded in response.

"O…Oh no I do fine by myself, but thanks for the offer Boom Box…" She replied, a blush forming on her face as his helmet retracted, revealing one of the most sincere smiles she had ever seen.

"Now don't be so humble, I'm sure you have some heavy lifting I could do for you" Boom Box continued, going full steam ahead, seemingly oblivious as he pulled Fluttershy out of her comfort zone.

Twilight couldn't be sure as to why Boom Box was taking such an interest in Fluttershy, she'd never seen anypony react that way to her before, she hadn't seen anypony act like that at all!

Without warning, Rarity came up alongside Twilight and began whispering to her, "Isn't it adorable Twilight?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Twilight whispered back curiously.

"How that fine stallion is flirting with Fluttershy of course!" Rarity replied, squealing silently in delight.

Was Boom Box really flirting with Fluttershy? He had hardly known her after all; but he did say he thought Fluttershy was adorable… Maybe he was flirting with her? Twilight couldn't be sure.

What Twilight and Rarity didn't know was that T-79 'Locust' Tech Armor and it's heavier Variant, T-93 'Mantis' Heavy Assault Tech Armor (H.A.T.A), had built in audio enhancers, not only were those audio enhancers the reason they had been able to hear Fluttershy, but also allowed both Boom Box and Bad Company to hear every word shared between Twilight Sparkle and Rarity.

Taking the opportunity to make the already tense situation far more fun and interesting; Boom Box spoke, this time to Rarity and Twilight, "Flirting? I wouldn't say that, I'm just extending a helping hoof to Fluttershy." Boom Box said, a sly grin appearing on his face.

Fluttershy wasn't the only one of her friends blushing this time.

"How…How did you hear that?" Rarity asked, heat rushing to her cheeks.

"It's simple," Boom Box began, pointing a hoof to his ear, "T-79 Tech Armor and it's variants including the T-93 series, have built in audio enhancement features; I could hear a rat moving about in the walls."

In no mood to listen to such a useless conversation, Bad Company interrupted,

"Now I'm sure what Boom Box has to say about the many functions of our armor is very interesting to you ponies, we don't have time for such meaningless conversation. I'm hungry, He's hungry, were all hungry, now, can we just get to the restaurant for some food?" Bad Company said, clearly annoyed, "Oh, and Boom Box, you were flirting. That's painfully obvious." He added quickly.

Fluttershy blushed brightly as Boom Box turned to her, a look of feigned shock on his face "He's lying; I just met you after all! What kind of…pony… would I be to do that?"

"S…sorry…" Fluttershy stuttered.

Boom Box roared with laughter, "Jesus, here I am, forcing you out of your comfort zone with my ever so persistent and you're apologizing to me! Good lord that's hilarious!" As he finished his response he scooped Fluttershy up in a massive hug, "I do apologize for this, but an apology hug feels required."

"God damn it Boom Box, stop hitting on the fucking ponies." Bad Company hissed, clearly angry that his friend had taken interest in a pony in the first place.

"How dare you good sir! I am quite shocked that you would dare suggest that I would be coming onto this innocent pony! And even if I were! Were all ponies here! Everything works out fine man!" Boom Box said, releasing Fluttershy who quickly took refuge behind Applejack.

That was definitely the response Bad Company DIDN'T want, as soon as Fluttershy was out of the line of fire he viciously leaped onto Boom Box.

"_Does it Boom Box? Does it really fucking work out?" _Bad Company hissed, the fury in his voice hardly contained.

"They don't need to hear this." Boom Box said, his helmet suddenly sliding over his face, shaping to his muzzle and ears as his face vanished, replaced by a cold, gray full face cover.

Glaring angrily around at everypony present Bad Company soon followed suit, his helmet suddenly covering his face.

Though the ponies didn't know it, Boom Box and Bad Company were having a heated argument through via the built in coms their suits came with.

"Mind telling me what the _FUCK_ you're thinking Garret?" Alex hissed.

"I'm thinking that were probably going to be here for a while, oh, and that Fluttershy is mind numbingly adorable." Garret replied flatly.

"Ever take into consideration that oh, I don't know… _THEY AREN'T __**HUMAN?**_" Alex continued angrily.

"And if you've been paying any fucking attention you'll see that neither are we." Garret retorted, a little edge in his voice.

"But we _WERE._ And will be when we get the hell out of this place!" Alex continued.

"I already told you once; I'm not leaving. I'm never going back to that miserable hell hole of a world just to die, Alex." Garret hissed.

"Why do you want to stay here so badly? What's so great and wonderful about this world to you? How can you accept this as our fate so quickly? Tell me that, because right now, I don't fucking understand." Alex said angrily.

"Because Alex, for just a moment think of the price we paid back there. So many are gone, gone with the rest of them, gone with the ones we love Alex, you should know that just as much as anybody." Garret argued.

"I do know that… We all lost people we cared about Garret, me and you have lost more friends than most; but we can't just abandon our duties Garret." Alex argued back.

"Kat wouldn't want you to go back Alex; she never wanted us to go in the first place. If you go back, you could be killed, and her death would have been in vain, do you want that? Do you want her sacrifice to have been in vain?" Garret spat angrily.

That was the wrong thing to say.

His helmet retracting as his fury began to overwhelm him, Bad Company roared, a roar of unbridled rage.

"_DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT SHE WOULD HAVE WANTED. DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE." _Bad Company roared, "_EVER FUCKING DAY WE FIGHT, I WONDER WHY IT HAD TO BE HER. WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO DIE? WHY NOT ME!" _ He roared, taking an aggressive stance against Boom Box

The sudden outburst caused Twilight and her friends to back away, unsure what had happened, having no knowledge of the words that had been traded between the two; no real knowledge of what Bad Company had lost.

Retracting his helmet to respond, Boom Box spoke, "Do you really want to do this?"

"_Fuck you!"_ Bad Company hissed, leaping again onto Boom Box furiously.

But this time Boom Box was ready for him, roaring in defiance as Bad Company collided with him Boom Box shouted _"A NEW LIFE BEGINS!"_

Recognizing the song, Bad Company angrily shouted the lyrics they both knew so well, "_OBLITERATE WHAT MAKES US WEAK!" _ He roared, charging again into the immovable object that was Boom Box.

Boom Box retaliated by bucking in full force as Bad Company was in the air, making contact with Bad Company's jaw, a loud crack breaking the air as Bad Company was sent flying back into a nearby door.

Seemingly unfazed, he stood up, blood dripping from his mouth he glared angrily, preparing to charge once again he roared, _"I'm going to fucking KILL you!" _

"You don't want to do this Bad Company, you know just as well as I do that I could have killed you just then but didn't out of the goodness in my heart, if you attack me again I _WILL_ kill you." Boom Box hissed.

"You don't have the fucking balls you _PUSSY!"_ Bad Company roared, leaping again at Boom Box.

"I warned you; you miserable shit." Boom Box sighed, rearing up and bringing his hooves down full force onto Bad Company's skull as he charged, bringing him down to the ground with bone crushing force.

Twilight and her friends were shocked and terrified, had Boom Box just killed Bad Company? His own friend without a second thought?

Bad Company was lying on the ground motionless, blood oozing from his helmet slowly.

Boom Box spit on his friend, speaking in a disgusted tone, "You stupid shit, get the fuck up. You know just as well as I do that she would want you to stay here." -

"We don't know that… We'll never know that. I loved her and she went and got fucking killed. Not only did she get killed… She was killed saving _ME._ If she had just left me she would still be alive!" Bad Company replied, his helmet retracting, revealing that he was crying, tears mixing with the blood that was streaming down his face.

"Too fucking bad, right now we need to make the best of this situation, you're lucky I didn't splatter your brains on the ground just now." Boom Box hissed.

"But… I promised her I would get home man…" Bad Company said.

Boom Box sighed, the look on his face changing from one of disgust to compassion, "I know man." He said, looking about as ponies gathered around them.

"Here, let me help you up." Boom Box said, reaching a hoof down to Bad Company who took it thankfully.

"I never could beat you in a straight fight…" Bad Company said, the brutal beating he had received seemed to knock some sense into him.

"Of course not dumbass, and the fact that you're wearing 'Locust' recon armor and I'm wearing 'Mantis' Heavy Assault doesn't help either." Boom Box said, hoofing his friend in the shoulder.

Twilight and her friends (Along with a variety of other ponies who were watching) displayed obvious discomfort with the situation, so Boom Box decided to defuse the situation entirely; He would talk to Bad Company about staying here indefinitely at a later date, where the others wouldn't have to see.

Boom Box compassionately placed a hoof on his friend's shoulder, "alright man, let's go get some food; alright?"

His helmet slowly converting itself into a visor, Bad Company sighed, "Right, of course… I just… sorry man…"

"It's alright man, I was way out of line, and I probably shouldn't have gone there." Boom Box replied apologetically before turning to Twilight, "How close are we to the restaurant?"

"We've been outside of it for a few minutes now; I just didn't want to interrupt your uh… conversation…" Twilight replied shyly.

"That's very considerate of you, but next time, don't be afraid to interrupt." Boom Box said, his ever so charming smile appearing on his face once more as he casually entered the restaurant with the others in tow.

Inside the restaurant….

The waiter led Twilight, her friends, and the two strange new ponies to one of the larger tables in the restaurant, giving each of them a menu before departing.

Boom Box, taking a seat next to Fluttershy, looked at the menu, and then to Bad Company, "Ok, are you reading this?" He asked, pointing to the menu.

"Yeah, I am; Daisy Sandwich? Hay Salad? How does that even make sense?" Bad Company replied.

"And here I was thinking I could have some ribs for the first time since we left home." Boom Box said seemingly to no one before sighing, "Maybe we should just order one of everything and see what's good." He said, holding a hoof thoughtfully to his chin.

"That might just be a good idea, after all, were not paying." Bad Company replied with a sly grin, glancing over to Twilight who didn't seem to understand what they were implying.

"Well, the salad doesn't seem bad if it means lettuce and tomatoes and all that other good stuff I guess." Boom Box said, "But maybe we should order one of everything and see what's good… That way we know for later, right?"

"Totally bro, let's do it." Bad Company nodded in reply.

"Waiter! Yo! The two of us would like one of everything please, the others, not really sure…" Boom Box said, motioning the waiter over.

"I'll have a Daisy Sandwich please." Twilight said to the waiter.

"Me too…" Fluttershy said quietly.

"Hay Salad Please." Applejack nodded.

"Just some carrots and hay would be cool." Rainbow Dash said nodding.

"Carrot salad with a side of hay please." Rarity nodded.

As the waiter turned to Pinkie Pie, it became clear that she was no longer there… How odd…

"Just a moment please… What would you like to drink?" The Waiter asked after taking a pencil in his mouth and writing a few things down.

"Water would probably be fine for everypony." Twilight answered.

"Do you carry Vodka or any form of alcoholic beverage?" Boom Box asked with a gleam of hope in his eyes.

"Carry what?" The waiter asked, looking oddly to the pony he had never seen before.

His ears dropping as he sighed heavily and leaned against Fluttershy (Causing her much discomfort as he was at least twice her size) "Never mind… I have my own anyways…" he continued, pulling the bottle he had earlier out of his pack carefully.

Twilight looked at him curiously, "Excuse me, Boom Box?" She began, "You're a unicorn, why don't you just use your magic to grab things like that?"

Boom Box looked at her, his eyes growing wide at the concept, "Excuse me, but did you just say I can use magic?"

"Well of course darling!" Rarity chimed, "Everypony can use some kind of magic but unicorns are essentially required to use it for their everyday lives!"

"I see…" Boom Box replied thoughtfully, "Now, can someone explain to me how I would go about using this… Magic?"

As he requested to be told of magic, Twilight seemed to perk up, happy to share her vast knowledge of the subject with Boom Box.

"Well Boom Box, magic really isn't that hard, all it takes is…"

_Fwoot. No Magic Lecture for you!  
><em>

"_Jesus… My fucking head…"_ Groaned Captain Anderson; oh yeah, I bet you didn't see that one coming did you?

As Anderson stood up he took in his surroundings. It was evident he was no longer in France, on every side he was surrounded by Apple Trees.

"_How in the hell…"_ He thought, looking around.

He froze, lying on the ground just three feet in front of him was most definitely the telltale armor of Federation Widower; but it was a pony.

His military instincts kicking in, Anderson leaped onto the pony that was most certainly his enemy, head-butting him as hard as he could, he whispered in the angriest, most threatening tone imaginable, "Alright you miserable cock sucking Federation shit bag, where the fuck are we and how the fuck did we get here?"

Dmitry didn't take kindly to the massive force that just hit him in the face, screaming out hi retracted his helmet and glared angrily at the ma…Pony? In front of him, "Что это для вас несчастным чертов кусок дерьма коалиции!" (That is Russian. Yes, Copy pasta.)

Retracting his own helmet Anderson glared back at the angry looking pony that was confirmable as Federation based off the angry Russian he just spoke, "English you miserable fuck, if you can't tell I'm not a Ghost, I don't know fucking Russian, German or any of the stupid languages you people speak in Feddy Territory."

Rolling his eyes, Dmitry replied in perfect English with an accent that could fool even natural born Americans, "Fine you worthless pile, now would you mind telling me where the hell we are and why the fuck it seems you're a horse?"

"What? You don't know? I had assumed it was you who did this to me." Hissed Anderson.

"If I had done it to you I would not have done it to myself, that doesn't make any sense." Dmitry replied, clearly annoyed with the stupid Coalition soldiers lack of understanding.

"Then explain to me why the hells we're fucking horses!" Anderson glared

"If I didn't know thirty seconds ago I'm not going to know why we are now." Dmitry replied mockingly.

Realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere with this Federation pile of piss, Anderson climbed off of him and began looking around.

"You're going to turn your back on a Federation Widower? How have you survived this war so long making stupid mistakes like that?" Dmitry asked, astounded at the man's stupidity, Widowers are the most lethal of soldiers in the Federation military and this man had just turned his back on one!

"Because you're unarmed." Anderson replied flatly.

"Widowers receive the highest and most lethal hand-to-hand combat training." Dmitry replied, clambering to his hooves.

"We don't have hands." Anderson continued.

Dmitry sighed, knowing this man was right, "That won't stop me from killing you; you ignorant fool." He hissed.

"You're a Widower right?" Anderson asked theoretically, "If you wanted to kill me I would already be dead, you obviously want to use me for something."

"_He's much smarter then I initially thought…" _Dmitry found himself thinking, because he did want to use this…pony… for something.

Anderson was wearing Coalition Frontline Command Armor, It was equipped with everything Boom Box and Bad Company's had and more, including a deployable recon drone, a sonar system, the ability to pick up on energy sigs that most armor gave off which Dmitry knew could tell them whether or not the area they were in had any armed men in it, but most importantly, it had an onboard AI that could tell them whether or not they were actually in any region humanity has ever been to, which Dmitry had the strange feeling that they weren't.

"You're definitely smarter than I had previously assumed my fine friend…" Dmitry said, "I do need you, after all, your armor can tell us if were even on earth anymore, if we are, I'm going to kill you because my duty calls, if not, you survive because we are no longer enemies."

"I already asked O.S.I.S; we're not on earth, he has no idea where we are." Anderson replied knowingly, "I can also tell you that the feed I'm getting from my drone is showing me what is undoubtedly a world of ponies; we'll stick out like a sore thumb. Attention is not something we want, now is it?"

"I believe I can agree with you." Dmitry said, nodding in agreement, "You definitely earned the right to that fine equipment."

"Thank you. I've been fighting this war since it started. But maybe we can leave that behind us… To me this seems to be an opportunity… A chance for a new start, wouldn't you agree?" Anderson asked.

"Perhaps, but right now we must learn where we are." Dmitry replied.

"Then let's lose these chicken shit outfits and head to the town, it's just about two klicks north of here." Anderson replied, hitting the emergency seal on his armor.

Dmitry reluctantly did the same, as he was doing so he noticed that the Coalition pony in front of him had a strange marking on his flank, it was the coalition flag with two swords and a golden shield emblazoned across it with a bright silver star in the center.

"_Strange…"_ Dmitry thought, "_I wonder…"_

Looking back, Dmitry couldn't help but smile as the Federation flag, a call back to when the Russians were known as the Soviet Union, A Hammer and Sickle with three stars around it emblazoned into a white circle on top of a red flag. But in addition, his had an hourglass with blood red sand and cross hairs on it.

"_How fitting…"_ He thought devilishly, grinning to himself.

"Are you going to stand there staring at the tattoo on your ass all day or are we going to get some information?" Anderson asked, clearly annoyed.

Feeling insulted, Dmitry turned and glared angrily at Anderson "What makes you think I'm going anywhere with you? Coalition swine!" Dmitry hissed before turning and heading off in the other direction.

"Because I fucking said so you Federation piece of shit." Anderson replied, striking out at Dmitry who easily dodged the blow and returning the gesture with a buck to Andersons exposed stomach.

Grunting and being taken back Anderson glared at Dmitry, "Well shit, taking my friendly gesture of removing my armor as an opportunity to attack then? You people are all the same."

"I recall that it was you who attacked me commander." Dmitry replied, calmly turning and facing Anderson.

"Because you're being an arrogant dumb ass." Anderson spat.

"I'm arrogant?" Dmitry began, "You're the one who seems to think he can make all the decisions here."

"I can because I have all the equipment that told us everything we know about this fucked up place." Anderson growled, "And what happened to agreeing with me just a few minutes ago?"

"Maybe I'm Bi-Polar." Dmitry mused.

"Wouldn't surprise me you lousy lying sack of shit." Anderson glared.

"Fine, if only to prove that I am a man of my word, I will go with you. For now." Dmitry said before turning and tenderly placing the ever so valuable and irreplaceable 'Black Widow' (tee hee) armor into his pack; he fumbled with it as he tried to place it on his back; finally doing so he turned to Anderson to speak, "Let us depart." Dmitry began, walking alongside his newfound… acquaintance, "Have you checked to see if any other armor sigs are in the area? It is entirely possible that we are not alone."

Much like Dmitry, Anderson still had his visor on, as it would allow him to gather important physical information from the area and tell him whether or not any other Coalition or Federation soldiers wound up in the area.

"Yes I have, I've only found two; T-79 'Locust' and T-93 'Mantis'. The two wearing them are sitting inside of a building surrounded by six other heat signatures. They are also ponies." Anderson replied.

"I see… I assume they are Coalition, as the Federation uses R-98 'Cobra' and R-113 'Python' class armor…" Dmitry replied, "Can you ping them on coms?"

"I've decided to maintain silence, I don't know if I can trust them or if it's even my men wearing it anymore." Anderson said nodding curtly.

"A possibility…" Dmitry mumbled.

"Let's keep quiet until we get to the town, then we can get a gist of what's going on; including if we'll have to change our names…" Anderson said.

"Good idea, we have no idea whether or not 'Dmitry Baskov' and…" Dmitry began, looking to Anderson curiously,

"Peter Anderson." He replied flatly

"Yes, 'Dmitry Baskov' and 'Peter Anderson' may be considered strange…." Dmitry said, nodding to Anderson politely.

"Let's pick up the pace you pansy, I want to be into town before nightfall and see if those are my men." Anderson said somewhat angrily.

"Yes, lets." Dmitry replied, nodding in agreement as the two began to move into a slow jogging pace.

_Oh Twilight, you give such long lectures._

Twilight had been speaking nonstop to Boom Box for the past forty five minutes and was nowhere near finished with her rant when the waiter arrived with their food to (thankfully) interrupt her.

"Excuse me miss, but your orders are here." The waiter said calmly.

"What took so long?" Rainbow Dash asked, clearly annoyed.

"We needed time to prepare all the food these gentlecolts asked for miss, I do apologize for the wait." The waiter said.

That was when Twilight noticed the two carts the waiter had been pushing that was filled to the brim with food. She had thought that was orders for the other restaurant patrons.

It wasn't.

"What?" Twilight gasped, "Why did you two order so much?"

She was clearly panicking, and this made Bad Company very happy.

"We didn't know what was good so we both just ordered one of everything, you know, to get a taste for it." Bad Company replied grinning wickedly as the waiter began placing the varying plates of food onto the table.

"Yeah!" Boom Box chimed, wrapping a foreleg around Fluttershy as he grabbed a plate of carrots, "We have no idea what'll be good or not, so, we just decided to try everything!"

Fluttershy shrank under the massive ponies grasp, silently thanking the waiter as he handed her a daisy sandwich that she nervously bit into while Boom Box began tearing into his food like he hadn't eaten in days.

"_My God!"_ Boom Box gasped, _"Our Taste Buds were clearly changed bro, because this is all…__**DELICIOUS."**_ He roared, tearing into his food.

Taking his friends word, Bad Company did the same, eating with the same zeal and ferocity that left the other ponies stunned.

"_Holy SHIT Boom Box!"_ Bad Company gasped, clearly having the same revelation, "You're right!"

While they were eating, Boom Box, remembering what Twilight had said about magic, concentrated on the bottle of vodka he had placed on the table.

Suddenly, and much to his delight, the cap popped off and the warm liquid seemed to carry itself into his mouth.

"_Fuck. Yes."_ Boom Box said excitedly, grinning as he continued eating an pouring Vodka down his throat.

While this was going on two ponies entered the restaurant casually; upon spotting the two armored ponies tearing into plate after plate of food with barbaric zeal, they approached.

"Excuse me sirs," The waiter said, interrupting the two new ponies as they were approaching the table Twilight and the others were currently seated at, "But that table is taken and I would gladly direct you to an unoccupied one."

"Fuck you." Anderson said flatly.

"Excuse me?" The waiter asked, clearly having no comprehension of the word 'Fuck'

"I don't want a table; I want to beat the living FUCK out of the two miserable maggots who are eating right over there." Anderson said, glaring angrily and pointing a hoof towards Bad Company and Boom Box.

The waiter maintained his position, "Sir I apologize but I can't let you do that. If you are not here to eat then I must ask you kindly to leave the premises."

"I'm afraid you doing understand me." Anderson said, shaking his head in disappointment, "Now let me give you my compelling argument that will surely change your mind!" he said before connecting his own skull with the waiters with brutal force, releasing a loud _CRACK_, garnering attention from ponies around the restaurant.

One pony gasped before pointing to Anderson accusingly, "How could you? What did he do to deserve that?" they gasped, clearly shocked at his uncontrolled violent outburst.

Turning and glaring angrily at the pony who dared to question him, the new pony could see the blood on his forehead.

Anderson had hit the waiter very, very, very, very hard.

"Excuse me? Would you like to rectify this by taking action? Or are you going to stand there and bitch at me for overcoming obstacles."

Taking the hint, the ocean blue unicorn who had objected to Andersons actions sat down quietly.

"That's what I fucking thought." Anderson hissed before approaching Twilights table.

Dmitry walked alongside him, speaking aloud, "and I thought attention is something we didn't want" He said, rolling his eyes.

"That fucker was in my way and obviously had no plans to move, so, I moved him myself." Anderson said, nodding curtly.

"Right... Of course you did… Now where are the two fine gentlemen we are here to find?" Dmitry asked, looking about before noticing the two armored ponies tearing into plates of food as if they had never eaten before in their lives.

"_How disgusting…"_ Dmitry thought, the refined gentlemen inside him taking offense at such a barbaric eating ritual.

"Now let's go talk to those fuckers and see what they hell they know about all this fucked up shit." Anderson said, nodding in the direction of the table as he stepped gingerly over the crippled waiter who was writhing in pain on the ground.

"I think someone should get nurse Redheart!" somepony shouted, running over to the wounded waiter as soon as Anderson and Dmitry had moved along.

As they continued on, several other waiters took it upon themselves to remove the ruffians from their establishment.

Bad Idea.

Before they could even speak Dmitry and Anderson struck out violently.

Dmitry struck one of the waiters who had dared cross his path in the throat, causing him to collapse as he gasped desperately for air while Anderson showed another waiter how thick skulled he could truly be.

As the two new waiters fell, everypony else who had decided to try and assist them silently sat down and tried very hard to ignore the scary Black and Gray ponies that had entered the restaurant.

Boom Box and Bad Company seemed completely oblivious to the events as they devoured food by the plateful.

In their shocked states, Twilight and her friends just stared in shock as the Grey earth pony approached slowly and as if nothing had ever happened before he glared angrily at Boom Box, "Private what the _FUCK_ have I told you about that shit?"

Bad Company and Boom Box both looked up, gasping in complete shock as the pony spoke to them in a very, very recognizable tone.

"C…Captain!" Boom Box said, throwing the bottle off the table causing it to shatter as he released Fluttershy.

"Sir!" Bad Company said, jumping from his seat and saluting.

Boom Box still stared on in shock.

"Stand at attention you miserable fucks! I need a status report ASAP!" Anderson glared, causing Boom Box and Bad Company to stand straight, click their hooves together and salute.

As the new pony looked over Boom Box and Bad Company, Twilight noticed that his cutie mark was very similar to Bad Companies own, but with a silver star on top of the shield.

"Fletcher!" Anderson growled, "Clean up that fucking mess you made by breaking that bottle of piss you shit!"

"Of course sir!" Boom Box said, using his newly found magical abilities to lift a rag as he desperately tried to clean up the mess.

"I would take your commanders words and orders with a grain of salt, as we are clearly no longer on earth." The jet black pony with a crimson mane said.

"Who's this faggot?" Boom Box said, glaring angrily at the pony that just disrespected his C.O.

"This is Dmitry Baskov, former Feddy Widower if you can't tell by that Tattoo on his ass." Anderson said dismissively.

At the mention that this pony was Federation, Boom Box and Bad Company leaped at him furiously.

Bad Company's armor adjusted as his wings uncontrollably extended themselves, muscle memory that he apparently has because I say so kicking in, causing him to tackle Dmitry and literally fly into the opposite wall.

"We are not enemies here." Dmitry said cooly.

"Bullshit!" Bad Company roared as Boom Box ran up next to him, knife in his mouth, ready to strike and finish off the Federation fuck Bad Company had pinned against the wall, "You Federation fucks are all the same! The second we drop our guard you'll just break our fucking necks!"

"_STAND DOWN!"_ Anderson shouted, angrily tossing Bad Company off of Dmitry.

"What? But sir!" Boom Box began, shocked that his commander was protecting the Federation Widower that could very well be the same one that killed Tommy and almost blew his leg off.

"I said Stand down." Anderson hissed, glaring angrily at Boom Box and Bad Company, "Now status report Cooper!"

Retaking the stance he had earlier, Bad Company leaped off the floor, standing at attention and uttered three simple words to the grey pony before him while everypony in the restaurant, including Twilight and her friends, looked on in shock.

"_**Sir Yes Sir!"**_

Authors notes! That chapter took a long ass time, probably because I had some pretty bad writers block.

I don't remember when exactly I decided to incorporate two more OC's, but I probably did when I couldn't think of much more to add to the chapter or story in general at this particular point with the two I had, and anyways, this is more fun. Hope you guys like this chapter as much as the rest!


	6. Anomaly Detected

Unhealthy amou I know I haven't updated in a long, long, long, time and I apologize to my pre readers for just skipping right over them but I'm been really busy IRL (Moving and other cool guy shit for cool guys like me.) and I just haven't had the time to work on this much at all. So, without further delay (though I can't say when the next chapter will be out… after this…) Here is chapter 6! '_Anomaly Detected'!_

Somewhere within the Paris Metro…

The city above the tunnels was in a state of utter chaos, with the loss of an important route to the other camps in the region the Coalition military had decided to mobilize the entire 3rd army in an attempt to capture a large portion of the city.

Needless to say resistance was heavy, but they were making progress with the assault.

As the battle raged above, two men armed to the teeth with the most advanced Coalition technology were clawing their way through the rubble of the metro tunnels looking for…. Well…. They didn't really know what….

A loud rumble shook the tunnels, causing already loose rubble to fall to the floor of the tunnels, some occasionally hitting our two spelunking friends…

"So remind me, what are we looking for again?" A gruff voice cracked over the radio.

"I already told you, HQ detected some kind of disturbance down in these tunnels shortly after the bombing run." Tyreal replied.

"That's a lot of info we got buddy, I'm glad I know exactly what to look for now." The other man replied.

"Shut up Baal. I wish we knew more, but the boys back at base said our sensors would tell us when we found it." Tyreal replied, clearly annoyed.

"Fine. Let's get moving; my sensors are picking up some readings roughly four hundred yards ahead."

"Mine too. Remember to keep an eye out, the boys at base said the Feds might have sent a team down here too."

"Got it boss." A small clicking noise signaled that the call had been ended.

Tyreal rolled his eyes at the remark. He hated being called the 'boss'. 

"I'm getting some audio, sounds like someone breathing." Baal said, interrupting Tyreal's train of thought.

"So am I, weapons at the ready, be prepared to fire." Tyreal replied, preparing his weapon.

"Roger that." Baal replied, the click of a clip being loaded into his G-66 Heavy Assault Carbine audible over the radio.

As the two carefully maneuvered through the tunnels, they quickly (and quietly) snuck up on the source of the noise.

"Well now, those fly boys aren't doing their job are thy boss?" Baal replied, a sick twinge in his voice.

"No, they aren't." Tyreal replied coldly as he looked down at the beaten body before him.

They had found what appeared to be a Federation infantryman, he had sustained three shots to the chest from a low caliber weapon and it looked as though his legs had been broken by some falling rubble when the bombs were dropped. But what was he doing down here?

"I say we leave him, those readings are just ahead boss." Baal chimed, trying to expedite the mission so they could go home.

"Not so fast, he may have seen something." Tyreal said thoughtfully, nodding down at the bloodied man.

"What are the chances he even speaks English boss?"

"Slim to none but we should try anyways."

"Fine."

Tyreal reached down and gripped the large rubble over the man's legs, making sure not to hurt him anymore then he already was.

"Agh!" The man groaned, clearly hurt by the release of pressure on his legs.

"Oh good, you're awake." Baal grinned, releasing the mouth guard to his armor so the man could hear him.

The man, clearly in great amounts of pain yet somehow able to logically think through the situation looked up and nodded slowly, "So, you want to know what I saw?" he asked, his English flawless but heavily accented.  
>"Exactly, now just go ahead and tell us and we'll be on our way." Tyreal replied.<p>

"No."

Frowning, Baal dragged the man up and pinned him to the wall, causing him even more pain. "I'm afraid that's a wrong answer… what's your name again?"

"My name is Hans you Coalition swine!" He growled, spitting on Baal's armor.

"You little rat I'll…" Baal began, raising a fist angrily before Tyreal stopped him.

"No Baal, we need him alive. He clearly saw... something…"

"Fine…" Baal growled, glaring angrily at the man.

"Did you say Baal…? But that would mean that you're…" Hans began, stuttering over his words as his voice filled with fear.

"That's right…" Baal began, grinning wickedly, "We're mother fucking angels!"

Angels. The pride and joy of the Coalition army, unlike widowers they worked in teams of two and specialized in direct assault operations. They wore very heavy armor, plated with gold and silver with the emblem of a winged sword on the shoulders. They used the high caliber G-66 Heavy Assault Carbine, cable of shredding basic infantry armor in just a few rounds. Heavy infantry didn't fare much better.

"Enough." Tyreal said, holding a hand up to Baal, "We need information from this man, and we WILL get it…"

And with that, Tyreal drew his knife, gliding it against the man's skin before speaking, "Now, start at the beginning will you? We need to know everything…"

The man's screams echoed through the caverns as he told his story, every little lie was detected, everything he held back was brought to the light.

Angels aren't known for their mercy.

In a restaurant in the parallel pony universe… 

"So what you're saying is that this is a universe of magical talking ponies and we're in a town called 'Ponyville?'" Anderson asked, clearly in disbelief. 

"That is correct sir." Bad Company replied with a quick nod.

"I can't believe it." Anderson said, sighing heavily and shaking his head.

"I couldn't believe it either sir. But I must say they provided excellent Medical help to Fletcher."

Briefly looking Boom Box up and down Anderson nodded, "That they did, last time I saw him it looked like he was going to be down a leg."

"But I'm not now am I?" Boom Box chimed in, grinning sheepishly.

"Speak only when spoken to!" Anderson growled, causing Boom Box to shrink in his place before muttering an apology.

"Also sir I would suggest that you and uh… Dmitry here…" Bad Company stuttered, gliding a hoof through his mane.

"Spit it out soldier." Anderson glared.

"I would suggest that you change your names, naming is significantly different here sir and well, your names would only draw attention…" Bad Company finished.

"How different?" Dmitry inquired, genuinely curious.

"One of them is named 'Twilight Sparkle' sir."

"Well shit." Anderson sighed.

"Are you entirely sure I'd have to change my name?" Dmitry asked, bringing the fact that he existed to the front Bad Company and Boom Box's minds.

"Uh well… I suppose you don't HAVE to…" Bad Company replied

"Good. I would like to be called Dmitry." Dmitry said sternly. 

"You're SO creative Dmitry." Boom Box said sarcastically.

"Okay I guess…" Bad Company mumbled, "So what about you sir?"

"Just call me Captain." Anderson said, nodding slowly.

"Whatever you say Sir." Bad Company said, saluting him curtly.

"Now I'm sorry to interrupt, but can we get back to the table? I'm still hungry." Boom Box said as he began to walk toward the table.

"Of course." Anderson replied.

As Boom Box and Bad Company reclaimed their previous places at the table, Anderson and Dmitry decided to sit between them.

Twilight and her friends look nervously to the new ponies, both of whom showed a very high capacity for violence.

"So umm…. How do you know each other?" Twilight asked, trying to break the ice.

"I'm their C.O, been leading these fucks into battle since they first joined up." Captain said with a nod.

"I don't know them. I just have the unfortunate 'pleasure' of being stuck here with miserable Coalition dogs like these." Dmitry said his tone relatively hostile.

"It's real fucking nice to meet you to." Boom Box growled.

"Said the lowly mutt to the prize winning pure blood." Dmitry hissed in return.

"You miserable mother fucker I should…." Boom Box began, preparing to leap out of his seat before Captain intervened.

"Down boy." Captain said, half-jokingly.

Boom Box mumbled something before sitting back down and poking at his food with his hoof before shoveling it into his mouth.

Twilight nervously stroked her mane before turning to 'Captain', trying to get the conversation back on track. 

"So what's a uh… C.O do?" She asked.

"Commanding officer, in short I'm their boss." Captain replied, "I give orders, tell them where to go and who to kill when they get there." He finished nodding.

"He means he's their handler." Dmitry chimed mockingly.

"Well if you put it that way we sound like animals." Boom Box glared.

"But you _ARE_ animals." Dmitry laughed.

Boom Box leapt towards him, they were literally Face to Face as he spoke

"Animals that seem to be kicking you and your boys' asses all across the globe" He growled

That seemed to set Dmitry back a little bit. After all, he had been pretty much owned.

Before things could heat up anymore, Captain decided to defuse the situation by twisting the subject to the five non militarized ponies at the table.

"You," He began, pointing a hoof at Rainbow Dash "what do you do for a living?"

"Oh," Rainbow began, a teeny tiny bit set off by the unexpected question, "I'm the Weather Mare, I control the weather around here in Ponyville."

While this wouldn't have bothered any pony that was an actual pony and not a formerly human turned military killing machine turned pony, the aforementioned formerly human turned military killing machines turned ponies at the table were somewhat confused.

"Uhh… Control the weather?" Bad Company asked, clearly perplexed.

Twilight, taking this chance to redeem herself in his eyes by sharing some of her knowledge with him responded for Rainbow Dash.

"Yes, Pegasus ponies like Rainbow Dash here often work to move the clouds around and schedule rains and snows or, during winter wrap up, bring all the birds back." She replied happily.

"Well that's... Odd…" Dmitry Muttered.

"What you mean the weather just happens by itself where you're from?" Rainbow Dash asked, seemingly blown away by the possibility.

"Duh. Humanity can't control the weather; all we do is violently fuck everything up if it displeases us. That's kind of how we roll, you feel me?" Boom Box grinned, his reply slightly disturbing everypony around them.

"Right…" Captain continued while holding a hoof to his head and sighing, "You are one fucked up son of a bitch you know that?"

"I take offense to that." Boom Box replied, feigning shock.

"What does that mean?" Fluttershy quietly asked.

"What does what mean?" Captain asked in return.

"Those words you use all the time… 'Fuck', 'shit', 'bitch', 'damn', 'ass' and some other ones…" She quietly listed in a tone that resulted in the faces of every FHTMKMTP (Formerly Human Turned Military Killing Machine Turned Pony, clever right?) turn a pretty bright shade of red.

"So you're telling me that words don't….exist here?" Bad Company asked cautiously.

"No I've never heard them before, or even read about them." Twilight replied.

"Well uh… you see…" Captain began, trying to think of a way to say this without causing a vast amount of mental damage to the ponies present.

"The words are expletives, used in dire situations or as adjectives and insults by our species. Their meanings lost in time as we've grown to use them only in those situations and not for their intended purposes." Dmitry said for him.

Baller Excuse right?

"Oh…" Fluttershy said quietly, "That makes sense I guess…"

"Yeah! I mean uh, what else could they mean?" Boom Box grinned.

From that point conversation got pretty quiet as everypony ate.

But as the food dwindled on each plate a question began to rise in the minds of Twilight and her friends, and perhaps even their rather hostile and unusual guest.

Where were they going to stay?

"So uh…" Twilight began, "Where do you all want to stay?"

"I highly recommend Boom Box stay with Fluttershy, I also suggest he be tied down and be under watch." Bad Company said flatly.

"W-what?" Fluttershy gasped, she didn't want him in her house! He was loud and angry and violent!

"Uh… Why?" Rainbow Dash asked, obviously confused.

"Three reasons. Reason One, her house is quiet and he will need quiet. Two, he needs to be tied down because he has some pretty horrible nightmares. Three, he likes her and is much less likely to become violent in her presence." He stated.

"He's right." Captain added, "Ever since his capture a while back he's had some sleeping problems and we don't have any meds to ease his mind."

Dmitry rolled his eyes as Boom Box, Captain and Bad Company glanced angrily his way.

"Well ah' guess I can put up two of you for th' night…" Applejack said, nodding to the three who hadn't been spoken for yet.

"Where do you live exactly?" Dmitry asked.

"On Sweet Apple Acres, the apple orchard outside of town a little ways." She replied.

"I will _NOT_ degrade my status by sleeping in a barn." He growled.

Captain, obviously annoyed with such bitchery, grabbed Dmitry's mane (In a way he didn't understand) and quickly but heavily smashed his head into the table.

Everypony in the restraint gasped, as they were all pretty sure there was a cracking noise.

Twilight looked on in horror, had he been badly hurt? Even killed?

What seemed to be lightning swirled across Dmitry's body as his suits stealth functions failed from critical damage revealing a skin tight black and red body suit with a flat face mask that seemed to have no visor or anywhere for him to look out of.

"Now get up." Captain sighed.

A grunt was heard in response as the helmet slid out of the way of his face, revealing an angry glare.

"You knocked out my stealth systems and comms." Dmitry hissed.

"Really I wasn't at all tipped off by the fact that you're very expensive and very hard to repair without the proper tools Black Widow combat armor appearing." Captain sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm still not sleeping in a barn, regardless that I'm a soldier if I have the option I'm sleeping in somewhere with a little class. Which is an attribute that not only a barn, but _you_ seem to lack." He growled.

"I'll stay with you Applejack, it seems that only Dmitry here needs a place now." Bad Company nodded.

"Well if you want class Rarity has a spare room." Rainbow Dash piped up nodding excitedly as a look of sheer terror and fear appeared on Rarity's face.

"Oh no no no I really don't think…" She began before Dmitry interrupted.

"Where do you live." He stated flatly.

"In the Carousel Boutique across town but I…" Rarity began again before again being interrupted.

"I saw that on the way in, it looked rather nice. I suppose it'll do." Dmitry sighed with a wave of his hoof.

Twilight breathed a sigh of relief, none of them had decided to stay with her, giving her time to outline the situation to Spike and begin talking to the Princess.

"Well if everyone's finished I think we can all get going and rest up for tomorrow right?" Twilight said as she packed up her things.

"I may have been near death when I arrived and down one leg, but I can still see that it's only about 5 in the afternoon Twilight. I don't sleep until Four Thirty." Boom Box said.

"Wait.. Four Thirty in the morning?" Rarity gasped, "How can ANYTHING wake up THAT early?"

"Well we go out on patrol at Six Thirty sharp and get back around two in the morning." Boom Box replied.

"And after that if we ran into any enemy units we have to fill out a report on where, what they were armed with, how many etc. etc." Bad Company added.

"And after that my surviving boys go out for drinks." Captain finished nodded quickly.

The sleep situation of those three explained everypony turned to Dmitry.

"Huh? Oh no I'm sleeping in and I will definitely be hitting it early after being tracked through Paris by that lumbering beast." He said, motioning to Captain.

"Well uh…" Twilight began, laughing nervously as she tried to think of a reason why they would head to their designated homes so early, "Oh this way you can get to know the people you're staying with!"

The four of them looked at each other and shrugged as much as they could before nodding and walking towards the door.

As they got closer a waiter stopped them.

"And where do you think you're going without paying?"

"Simple," Captain began, wrapping a foreleg around the waiters neck, "As a present to these fantastic and GREAT new guys in town we get to eat here free this one time? You feel me?"

As he spoke Bad Company and Boom Box came up on his left and right flanks respectively, Boom Box loudly cracking his neck for added effect and obvious implications.

The waiter looked around hisself nervously before laughing (Cuz' he was nervous N stuff.) and speaking "Right… of course. I hope you enjoyed your meal!"

"We did. Thank you." Captain replied before freeing him and continuing to the door.

Twilight wasn't sure about her friends but personally, she was ENRAGED by what had just happened! These ponies had just bullied their way out of paying! How could they be so mean? They seemed to be calming down earlier…

"Hey Twilight!" A very familiar and somewhat shrill voice asked from seemingly nowhere.

"I heard where their staying! But I'll need you to bring them all to Sugar Cube corner tomorrow at around noon okay? I'm getting ready for my Super Extra Mega Pinkie Welcome to Ponyville party!" Pinkie Pie finished as she appeared from nowhere in her normal fashion.

"Oh…" Twilight began, her train of thought interrupted as she realized that not only had Pinkie appeared but she was so lost in thought she had managed to get halfway home. "That's alright I guess, I'll tell the others tomorrow morning when I go check in on them."

"Thanks Twilight! It'll be the best party ever!" Pinkie replied happily before hopping off towards Sugar Cube corner again.

Twilight sighed, she was looking forward to the party, afterall what pony in their right mind doesn't want to go to a Pinkie Pie party? But she was afraid of what these new ponies would do; did they even have parties in their world? Did they even know how to be nice to strangers? Only time would tell, for now, Twilight would just have to write the princess about this and hope for a hasty response.

Tactical Plot Twist Inbound.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep!_

"You hear that boss?" Baal asked over the comms.

"Yeah, get the equipment ready." Tyreal replied calmly.

An Anomaly had been detected.

"You think anything that Hans guys told us was true?" Baal asked, trying to strike idle conversation as he carefully pulled the sensitive survey and computer equipment from his bag.

"I'll believe it when I see it for myself Baal." Tyreal replied monotonously.

Hans had told them that when the bomb when off he saw a forest, a beautiful forest not of this world that had been untouched by war and humanity, in essence he had described to them a world that potentially existed just beneath theirs in an alternate universe.

And Tyreal felt like that was total bullshit, but he won't know until they get these readings back to the boys at home.

"All set up boss." Baal said over the comms.

"Start Transmitting, also, call for some reinforcements that signal will draw Feddy attention."

"Got it." Baal replied before pressing a few buttons and opening a comm channel to a Commander he knew was nearby.

"Captain Falkner this is Angel Baal, we need immediate reinforcements North North West of your current position do you read me?"

_*Pzzzt* This is Falkner, I read you Baal, we're heading your way now. Be there in five. *Pzzt*_

"Good. Now we just sit back and wait for what happens next." Tyreal sighed.

"It's like waiting for the next chapter in a story you really like but takes forever to get updated." Baal replied.

"Exactly." Tyreal replied again.

_Notes again! Sorry for the delay again I just get so easily distracted and things you know? Skyrim, Battlefield, Saints Row The Third, League of Legends, school and a whole heap of other things! My apologies again but this chapter was really hard for me to write now that I think about it. But I know what to do with these others after this so don't worry. I'll try for once a month this time I swear :3.  
>Until Next time! By the way, I kind of don't like this chapter as much but this is as close as I've gotten with it.<em>


End file.
